Learning to Live Again
by vbollman
Summary: Severitus Challenge. Harry is rescued from the dursley's and most learn to live an almost normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey All.

This is a blanket disclaimer for all chapters of Learning to Live Again

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO.**_

_**NEVER PRETENDED TO. DON'T PLAN ON BUYING THEM.**_

_**THIS IS JUST FOR FUN. **_

_**NO MONEY WAS MADE FROM THIS STORY.**_

Thank you.

Vbollman.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to Live Again.

Prologue.

_October 30h 1981_

_Dear Remus._

_If you are receiving this letter then James and I are dead and Harry will be 16 soon. James and I fear that it will be safer if you tell Siri our news other then to write him a letter he won't believe anyway. I would like to suggest tying him down before you tell him anything though. This way he'll have no choice but to listen to what you have to say._

_There is no easy way to tell you this. Even though by the time you read this whole letter your memories will have started to return already. So here it goes. Harry has a second father. James had an accident with a anti-fertility hex a year after we left school, and no one was able to reverse the damage. _

_When we found out there was nothing that could be done, I ran to a good friend of mine and cried on his shoulder After I had calmed down, said friend gave me another option. A potion. It allowed the sperm of one male and the blood of the other to be combine and impregnate the female. The child would be able to claim all three as parents._

_It took us months to convince Severus to be the sperm donor. I loved him dearly as the brother I wished I had, and James had started to call him brother before all of this happened, it was logical that he be the second father. In fact if i remember correctly, Severus finally gave in to being the second father after you started to bug him about it. I don't think he was able to deny you anything._

_It took several weeks for him to brew the potion, and during that time you followed him everywhere trying to make sure that nothing would happen to him or the potion. We finally had to ban you from the lab at the house, just so the poor man could get some rest. It got to the point that we refused to tell you when the potion would be ready so that the three of us could have some privacy during that time._

_I must say that I was doubtful that the potion would work, but within a week Poppy confirmed it. I was pregnant. Harry when he was born was a perfect blend of all three of us. And we where all so proud to have him join our family, for that is what the four of us were. Family._

_Then the worst happened. We found out about the prophesy, and our world was turned upside down. We decided that we needed to hid Harry's parentage. It was the hardest decision of our lives. Finally we realized that we had no other choice. We had to change everything that Harry received from Sev, and made it to look like James was the only father. We even had to bind some of his power. And that was the easy part. The hard part came after. _

_We had to modify your memory of what happened. Instead of removing it, we just hid it deep in your mind, and put it on a trigger release. This letter is the trigger. _

_The charms around Harry will start breaking soon. And as he comes closer to reaching his magical majority the charms binding his powers will also break. He's going to need help. He's going to need you and his father. Remus, I'm asking you to insure that harry remains safe. And to introduce him to his father._

_Harry, Severus and Albus are all getting letters also. So you don't have to worry about breaking the news to them yourself. _

_Take care of yourself, and remember that we love you._

_Lily Evans-Potter._

_ps. Prongs says to get off your lazy arses. The two of you have a new marauder to train._

_Severus._

_No you are not imagining things, you are receiving a letter from your self. There is a very good reason for this and you will know what it is after you look in the pensieve. If you don't remember the spell to check to see if the memories are true or not, go look it up. Just know that you are the only one who can activate it. More then you know rests on your acceptance of what these memories contain. And I can guarantee that at first you are not going to like what you see. After you're done with the pensieve the rest of this letter will appear to you._

_Artemis._

_Sev._

_Lily and I are so sorry that you had to be retold this way. But it was and is as far as we know for the best. I just hope that nothing has happened to Harry while no one knew of his true parentage._

_As you know the charms binding Harry's looks and power will be breaking soon, and from what lily has told me, it will be extremely painful for our son._

_I haven't told Lily anything about my visions, for I don't want to worry her, but I know that we will not be alive to see another Christmas. And that Sirius will do something stupid so that he will not be around for Harry. If that is the case, we have made arrangement for him to be placed with other order members. But i fear that Albus will not respect our wishes in this, and will send Harry to live with Lily's family. If that is the case you must get him out of that house. He's life is in danger the closer he gets to his 16th birthday. Lily's sister knows that wizard is the most vulnerable during this time, and she is terrified of all things magical. As well as hated them. This is a bad combination. And i fear for Harry's life. GET HIM OUT OF THAT HOUSE._

_Keep our son safe Sev and let him know how much we loved him._

_Your brother in Spirit_

_James Potter._

_Papa Albus,_

_I know it's been about 15 years since i last called you that, but I wanted to let you know that I truly did think of you as my Father. Especially since my Mom and Sister did not want me around. What I never did tell you is that after my mother died, Petunia blamed me for everything. She told me just after her funeral that I should have been drowned at birth, or killed as soon as my freaky habits started to show._

_That is when I really started to think of you as my father, for I had no other family._

_Which is why, what I'm going to tell you is so hard, especially since I know that James and I were unable to tell you while we lived._

_This letter is charmed to appear to you no matter what just before your grandson's 16th birthday. And will appear even sooner if Sirius dies before then. Please if that is the case don't place my son with my sister. Papa I beg you don't place Harry with that monster, she will do everything she can short of killing him, and I wouldn't put it pass her to actually do that as well. Or allow her beast of a husband to do it for her._

_Instead I give you another option. Because of the blood protection that I have placed on Harry, which will take effect if Voldemort finds us, I fear that you will find that you can only place harry with petunia, but that is not true, i changed the spell so that anyone i consider family can take him, even you._

_I know that the blood protection will be twice as strong with a blood relative, but that relative does not have to be my blood relative, only Harry's. Which means that there is on other person you can send him too._

_Severus Snape._

_When James and I found out that we could not have children due to a anti-fertility hex, i went to Severus. He told us about a potion that could be used that would give harry two fathers, and allowing a perfect blend of all three of us. You should now how the potion works, after all you are the one that created it._

_Papa please, make sure that Sev and Harry stay together, They both need family._

_Your Loving Daughter._

_Lily Potter._

_Our Darling Harry._

_No doubt this letter will be a big surprise for you, but there are things that you need to know, and they are best coming from your dad and I._

_18 years ago (for you anyway) James was hit with a anti-fertility hex that we could not reverse. Now before you panic, rest assured, that James IS your father. We so wanted children that we found another way for this to happen. The brother of my soul found a potion that would combine the blood and blood of James and the seed of another man, to create a child._

_You my son are the perfect blend of all three of us._

_After you where born we found out about a prophesy. It scared us all. If you do not already know about this prophesy, then ask papa Albus to tell it to you. We had a hard decision to make. You see your second father was a death eater turned spy, and he was put in even more risk then before._

_The three of us came to a decision to hid both your parentage and his knowledge of you from the Dark Lord. It was the hardest thing we ever had to do. His memories where removed and placed in a pensieve, and then hid the true relationship between him and us deep in his mind. Instead of love, any of his feeling for us where turned to hate, or dislike._

_We then placed charms on Remus and Sirius so that they wouldn't remember also._

_Charms where also placed on you to make you look more like James, and your gifts from your other father where bound, to block anything you would have gotten from him._

_Your probably wondering by now who your other father is. First I must ask that you give him a chance to be the father i know he is. He does love you very much. He just hides everything but contempt behind many masks._

_Severus Snape is a good man with a heart of gold. Of course if you ever told him this, he would most likely hex you._

_If you don't already know him from your time at Hogwarts, then ask papa Albus to find him for you. _

_Your going to need Severus in the days to come. The charms hiding your appearance will have started to break two months before your 16th birthday. At this time you will also receive the rest of your bound powers. This will most likely be painful._

_I'm asking that you get to now Severus, and don't push him away, or let him push you away._

_James and I (and Severus) love you very much. Don't ever believe otherwise._

_Your loving mother._

_Lily Potter._

Lily sat in front of her desk, staring at the group of letters in front of her. Tears ran unchecked down her cheeks, from the amount of pain that a single madman could create. She had just finished the charms that would deliver the letters in 15 years time, to her family. She hated the fact that this step was needed, but James insisted that it had to be done now. Sighing with regret at the necessity of all of this, she slowly stood and joined her 'boys' in the next room, carefully wiping away all traces of her tears.

A small smile graced her face as she watched Severus play with their son. 'It seems that Harry managed to convince the four men in the room that he wanted to play instead of go to bed.' she thought to herself. "You do know that it's time for Harry to go to bed right?" she asked out loud, amusement clear in her voice.

Severus tried to give her a death glare, but it wasn't working all that well, considering that he had his arms full with his son. Flat on his back, with both Harry and Sirius, in his dog form pinning him down to the floor.

Laughing Lily swept harry into her arms and gave the child a few kisses, which made his little nose scrunch up. When Harry realized that he was being taken away from his fun, he started to cry and reach for Severus.

"No. Want Paps." he said through his tears.

"I'm afraid not my son. It's time for you to go to bed."

Not giving up Harry tried again. "Da?"

"No. And don't bother calling for Mooney and Paddy, it won't work. You need to go to bed." her tone was firm.

James watched silently as lily tried to convince their son to go to bed. Taking a good look at Severus, he could see the pain in the dark mans eyes. Walking over he placed his arms around both lily and harry, and gave his wife a kiss. "Lily, my love. Let harry fall asleep with Severus." he whispered in her ear. He saw her glance towards the man in question and nodded her head when she saw the same thing James had seen moments earlier.

Placing Harry on Severus's lap, Lily hurried away only to return moments later with Harry's blanket, and stuffed bear. And then proceeded to tuck both of her boys in. Finally satisfied, Lily joined James on the couch, and leaned into his side. For now the group of them where content to sit in silence. Knowing this would be the last time, any of them would be together as a family in this life time.

By midnight, their lives would be changed forever, as all the charms and spells needed to protect their family would be at last be finished.

James held his wife as she cried for most of the night. Giving comfort where he could, and cursing fate for the choices they had needed to make. There had never been a more true statement made when someone first came up with 'Life isn't fair.'

The next night, all their nightmares came true, and James and Lily Potter vanished from this life time. With flashes of green light, Baby Harry's world turned upside down, and he was forced to live in his parents worst nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope not mine.**

**Chapter One.**

_15 years later._

Remus Lupin stared in shock at the letter that just appeared in front of him. He knew the writing on the envelope that carefully spelled out his name. He would recognize it anywhere. And with the wolf so close to the surface following the full moon the night before, he could easily smell the scents attached to the letter.

He allowed the scents of James, Lily, and Baby Harry to wash over him. Bringing up the old grief of the loss of those who he considered his family. As well as soothing the new grief of losing his best friend just weeks earlier. But Lily always did have that effect on him.

Another deep breath brought three more scents to his nose. His and Sirius. No surprise there, considering that the two of them basically lived in Godric's Hollow with Lily and James. What was surprising was the third scent.

A familiar smell that reminded him of large felines,and deep forests. But for the life of him he could not place the smell, although he could swear that it meant something to him. It teased all of his senses, and whispered things in his ear that told of secrets, and of completeness.

Sighing to himself, he gently opened the aged letter, and started to read. Half way through he started to tremble. By the time he was done, the tears refused to stop and all of his memories returned. Including the one that identified that oh so familiar smell.

Dropping his head into his hands, Remus Lupin broke down in heart rendering sobs. He cried for the loss of his family, for the needless loss of members of his pack, and for the suffering that came with the decisions they all made.

But most of all he cried for Harry. For the young man he could have been, but never had the chance to. For his lost innocence. And for the knowledge Harry forced him to keep to himself.

"Harry, my cub. Be safe." He moaned.

hp

Severus Snape made his dazed way to the headmaster's office. He didn't know what to think at the moment, beyond the fact that he needed to talk to someone older and wiser the he, in order to regain his balance. The letter from James sent him into a downward spiral of guilt.

He was the Father of The Boy Who Lived. And for the past 5 years he put that same boy through a life hell.

He didn't remember arriving at the headmaster's office, or siting down, or even accepting a cup of tea laced with a mild calming drought. It wasn't until he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders that he snapped back to the land of the living, and instead of drawing away from those arms, he for the first time since his mother died, gave into tears.

When the tears stopped, he shakenly drank down his cold tea, grateful for once that it was laced, and waited for the potion to do it's work.

"Do you know?" Severus asked.

"I received a letter from my daughter this morning, if that is what you mean?" Albus replied. Not even bothering trying to go around the subject.

Silence reigned in the office, each man lost in their own thoughts. Fawkes finally broke the silence with a sharp twitter, alerting the men that company was on the way up. Severus visibly worked to pull his masks back together, but before he was successful the door to the office burst open.

Remus glanced around and spotted the potions master sans masks and knew that either lily or James had written him with the news also. Turning his gaze to the Headmaster, his eyes sparked gold as the wolf fought to be released.

"Albus we have to get him now. The letter Lily wrote Harry returned to me unopened. It wouldn't do that unless something was wrong." Panic laced his voice, as he tried to control the wolfs instincts to lash out.

"I'm sorry my boy, but without proof we can not remove him from the Dursleys. The wards won't allow it." Albus tried to explain.

Fawkes glared at his human like he was crazy. Flying over to the top of a bookshelf, he grasped a small disk in his talons, and brought it back to Albus dumping it on his lap. When Albus brought it up from where it had fallen the Severus and Remus found themselves in awe.

The disk was made from a perfect piece of what should have been clear quartz crystal, embossed with a enchanted golden phoenix that would tell whoever held it the status of the person it was made for.

Albus stared at the disk in horror for a moment, for the normally clear disk had turned blood red, and was getting darker by the moment. The Phoenix was doing his best to give a battle cry, to tell those in the room that the person the disk was made for was being attacked.

Remus and Severus watched as panic slowly crept over the older wizards face. Remus was the first to ask the most important question. "Albus what's happening?"

That one question gave The Headmaster the incentive to shake lose from his panic. Sparing little thought to the information that the other two wanted, Albus started giving orders. "Fawkes, you need to stop any attack, and depending on how bad he is bring back to the hospital wing. If for any reason you are unable to transfer him come back and get Madam Pomfrey." Albus moved away from his desk and for the first time in years, Severus and Remus saw the headmaster of the most prestigious school run as if the hounds of hell where chasing him. Give each other shocked looks, they both followed after him.

hp

...45...46...47...48...

Vernon Dursley was beyond all rational thought. The freak had gone to far this time. Not only had he not completed the chores assigned to him, but he had ignored the summons to finish them earlier that day. It didn't matter that the boy was in no condition to do anything. In his mind the only reason for the freak not to work was death.

So here he was, once again teaching this abomination of nature another lesson. Spittle ran down his chin, and sweat poured out of him as he used all his strength to rain blows with the belt on the bloody and unconscious body of his nephew.

Before he could finish the 50 strokes of the belt, which was the assigned punishment, a flash of fire surprised him. Pausing for a moment he took in the large creature that had appeared in the room. Adjusting his aim slightly he made to bring down the belt on the bird, who dared to disturb him. As the belt came down, the bird fixed his eyes on the oversize man, and all motion froze.

Fawkes met the gaze of the oversize muggle and for the first time in his extremely long life time, wished that he was human enough to believe in torture. Fortunately for him, and not the muggle, he knew a few humans who would do that for him.

As it was the only thing he could do was freeze the baboon that dared to hurt one of his favorite humans. And wait patently until he could bring someone else into this house.

Breaking eye contact Fawkes studied the fledgling laying broken and near death on the bed beneath him. He knew that he had very little time left to do the healing needed to save Harry's life. Picking a spot where he could stand without causing more pain, Fawkes started to cry over Harry's back, knowing that the healing properties of his tears would work their way into the damaged lungs and heart.

As soon as enough of the healing was done for Harry to be out of immediate danger, Fawkes allowed two tears to fall into his mouth to bring him back to consciousness. He was rewarded moments later by the fluttering of the teens eyes as he slowly woke up. Seconds later a trembling hand reached up and gently touched Fawkes crest feathers.

"Lo Fawkes. Thank you for saving me once again." Harry barely whispered before losing consciousness once again.

Fawkes wasted no time and started crying over Harry once more. Willing the teen the strength he needed to survive.

When Harry's breathing eased once more, Fawkes raised his head and studied the magical energy within the house. Finding what he was looking for, he made sure the muggle was still unable to move, and disappeared in a flash of false flames. Moments later he returned with Hedwig and Harry's trunk.

Hedwig seeing Harry coated in blood, tried to beat her way out of her cage. A twittered reassurance from the phoenix had the owl calming slightly. The sight of Harry's eyes opening calmed her down even more.

Fawkes only gave Hedwig enough time to reassure herself that her human was alive, before grabbing hold of both the cage, and the trunk before once more leaving in a shower of flames.

hp

Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, along with Madam Pomfrey and Remus Lupin paced the hospital wing waiting for Fawkes to return with Harry.

The flash of fire had all five rushing forward to where Harry's bed was, to help the phoenix, only to find a trunk and an owl.

Snape took one look the owl and started to curse. "Poppy bring me that healing potion I made for owls" he demanded striding forward to open the cage and gently maneuvered the owl out. Summoning a house elf, he barely paid attention to the creature that arrived, as he issued orders for a short perch to be set up beside the bed, along with everything that would be needed to nurse the owl back to heath.

It wasn't until he was satisfied that poppy was doing all that could be done for the owl that he stepped back and spotted the house elf waiting for him.

"Professor Snape sir. Is Mr. Harry Potter sirs, owl going to be okay, sir."

Masking the shock of being asked this question from a lowly house elf, Snape could do nothing more then nod his head. It seemed that was all the house elf needed to hear or see, for he disappeared with a soft crack.

Severus turned to see his mentor talking with his familiar and waited to hear what was being reported. When Albus was once more aware of his surroundings the twinkling blue eyes where as cold as ice.

"Poppy prepare a bag. You are going to need to go with Fawkes He is going to need help removing the boy from that house." Albus told the Medi-witch.

As Poppy started to collect what she needed to transport her favorite student, Albus noticed that Dobby was going through Harry's trunk unpacking a few of Harry's belongings in preparation for the teens arrival.

"Dobby, Harry is going to be needed help. It will be your responsibility to make sure he has everything that he needs." Albus told the house elf. Dobby didn't bother replying, other then nodding his head in acknowledgment. After all, he belonged to Harry Potter, even if the others didn't know that.

When Poppy finished with the bag, she was surprised when Fawkes removed it from her hand and flew over the the Potions Master. After settling on his shoulder, both Severus and Fawkes disappeared.

"Well, I guess that Fawkes believes that Severus would be better off going then you. I suggest that we get everything needed ready here for their return.

hp

Vernon had just regained movement when Severus and Fawkes returned. Unfortunately Fawkes placed them so they where facing Harry and not Vernon With a bellow of rage Vernon made the ultimate mistake, he brought the belt down buckle first on Severus Snape

Pain flashed through Snape causing him to hiss. Swinging around, wand in hand, he hit Vernon with petrificus totalus, and the ground shook as Vernon hit the floor. Growling low in his throat Snape barely managed to stop from kicking the man on the floor, instead he moved towards the injured boy.

"Mr. Potter. It looks like you are once again in need of saving. May I ask how you manage to get yourself into these situations?"

Giving his professor a weary look Harry spoke very softly. "I'm not sure sir. But I'm glad you here."

"Indeed. Lets see what I can do for you this time." to all appearances Severus was indifferent to Harry's injuries. Inside though he was screaming in fury. How dare this muggle treat a child this way. Never mind the fact that up to this morning the child was the bane of his existence. Now it was his son who lay bleeding.

Using his wand Snape removed the rags that did a poor job of covering the teen. He was unable to stop the growl of utter rage as he surveyed the damage done. On top of the physical injuries, he could clearly see even from behind all of the boys ribs, evidence of malnutrition. There was no saying just how much damage was done until they got him back under the care of the medi-witch.

"Do you have any idea why Fawkes would bring me here instead of Madam Pomfrey Mr Potter?" He asked trying to keep the teen distracted as he gently turned Harry onto his back.

Hissing softly in pain as his abused body was moved Harry tried to give his professor a smile. "I think he brought you because he knew you would be able to control your urges to kill my uncle. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have the control needed."

"I do believe you are correct, Harry. She can be quite fierce when it comes to her patients." Snape watched as Fawkes once more started to heal the damage. Each tear making it possible for Harry to breath and move more easily.

A amusement flickered in Harry's eyes "Do you think she'll take care of the Dark Lord for us if we let her loose after one of your meetings or one of my annual visits with him?"

Snickering softly Snape agreed with Harry, "I think she would be duty bound to heal him after though."

An snort of amusement followed by another hiss of pain answered him, "Then we'll have to find away to distract her until it's to late."

"Agreed."

Glancing over his professors shoulder at his uncle Harry had to ask, even if he didn't really want to know the answer. "Sir what are you planning on doing to my uncle?"

"Nothing at the moment. But I'm sure I can convince your pet werewolf not to take his potion for the next full moon. That way we can drop the muggle in the middle of the forbidden forest and let him take care of our problem." Snape told him with an evil smirk.

"I don't know sir, Remus might not find the taste of fat to his liking?" Harry said with an answering smirk.

Harry watched as his uncles eyes widened in horror, the only part of him that could move. He had had no choice but to follow the conversation between the two, and knew without a doubt that he was a dead man.

Severus knew why Fawkes insisted on having a human with him on this trip. There was no way the phoenix would be able to safely transport harry without causing more pain. Taking off his outer robe, he as carefully as possible wrapped harry in it, and then cradled the boy against his chest. "come brat, it's time to take you home. There are others waiting for us. We should be able to find away to suitable punish the Muggles that did this to you."

Harry exploded in pain with the movement, despite the care his professor took. He felt the blackness start to creep back, so using the last of his energy he wrapped his one hand firmly in Snape's shirt and then welcomed the painless oblivion that pulled him back under.

He never noticed the hex that Snape sent at his uncle or the soft kiss to his forehead as Fawkes gripped onto Snape's shoulder and transported them to the infirmary at Hogwarts.

hp

Severus found himself later that night sitting in the hospital wing. Poppy had already told him that Harry would not wake up anytime soon, but he didn't care. He was still trying to work through everything he had learned that day, and reconcile his returned memories of unconditional love he had for the boy, with the his treatment of the this same boy, for the last 5 years. He wanted to hate Lily and James for the years he missed with his son, but couldn't. The three of them had made the decision together. And he knew that his feelings of hate that he had for Harry since he entered Hogwarts, came from his own since of loss, that he never realized until now.

He was so lost in thought that he never noticed the tears running down his cheek, or that Harry was awake until he felt a small hand wipe the tears away. Catching the hand in his own, he met the tired emerald eyes. "How are you feeling Harry? Poppy said that you shouldn't have awaken until sometime tomorrow."

"Madam Pomfrey should know by now, that I always do the opposite of what she thinks." Harry told him, with a small smile. "I'm fine though Sir. Just can't sleep anymore at the moment."

With the sixth sense that she always seemed to have, Poppy showed up with another set of potions. "Telling lies about how you're feeling again Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up at the Medi-Witch. "No ma'am, I wouldn't dream of lying to you." Harry grinned.

"How come I don't believe a word you say?" Poppy asked with an answering grin.

"Probably because I spend enough time in here that you know my body and me better then I do?"

"Indeed."

Severus watched the two of them joke around and gave Harry a stern look. "Are you telling me that you lied to me about how you are feeling?"

Harry gave a weary look, but was saved from answering by Poppy. "No Severus, he didn't lie to you. He just has a different way of telling how he feels. He's much like you in the regard. When he says he's fine, he means it. But you have to find a scale of pain that will translate that 'fine'" She told him. "Harry on a scale of 1 to 10, with one being your first encounter with He-who-must-not-named, and 10 being your duel with him in the graveyard, how are you feeling?"

Severus just looked at Harry in shock. especially when he seemed to be actually considering what she said. "Does that actually work on him?"

Harry answered this time. "Yes sir. but she has the scale wrong this time. 1 would be the fight with the Basilisk, 5 being the duel at the grave yard, and 10 going 5 rounds of the Cruciatucruatis curse and 2 killing curses via vision. 2 of those curses where ones that hit you sir." Harry told him.

Severus didn't know what to say, Poppy on the other hand seemed to consider this new scale. "hat would be the vision the hit you at the end of last year? after your return from the Ministry?"

"Yes Ma'am, Voldemort wasn't to happy that night. especially with Professor Snape for giving the warning. I'm sure that if Mr. Malfoy would have been there instead of waiting for his trail, he would have been dead."

"Your avoiding the original question young man."

"Not really, I was just explaining the reason's behind my pick of the scale."

"Fine. You've explained. Now give me your answer."

"I would have to give the amount of pain a 3.5. which means I'm fine."

"Yes according to your terms you would be fine. But according to me, you will be fine when the pain hits 0.5." Poppy told him.

"Yes Ma'am, if you say so. Will any of those make me sleepy? I'm not really ready to go back to sleep yet."

"No. that's what the dreamless sleep is for."

"I can't take that one for another week. I had too much of it last year."

"It only takes a week to leave your system. And it's been two weeks since the end of term."

"That would be true, but don't forget that I brewed that set of potions myself. I know what went into them. Trust me when I say that it will take another week to leave my system."

Poppy heaved a sigh, and nodded her head in acknowledgment to what he said. "You can't take dreamless sleep, and a simple sleeping drought won't work. Severus is there anything else we can use."

Severus sat trying to process this new information. The only way that it would take three weeks would be if two of the ingredients had been doubled and five hours added to the simmering time. "Harry, how did you know to double black beetle legs, and wormwood?" he asked.

"I just did what felt right. I've never been wrong when I follow that feeling." Harry told him with the shrug of the shoulders.

"Indeed. The only thing that I can suggest for you is to make a version of Dreamless sleep that does not have the addictive qualities in it. unfortunately, I don't have any made at this time and it will take a month to brew."

Harry thought about the problem for a few minutes. "Madam Pomfrey, how much blood did I loose this time?" he finally asked.

"When Fawkes and Severus brought you in, you had lost just over half. Even a pint more blood and we might not have been able to save you."

"Professor, would the blood loss, along with the Phoenix tears, reduce the risk of my becoming addicted to the dreamless sleep?"

"It just might at that. Or at least make the addiction small enough to be treatable right away." Severus said after a moments thought.

"Very well then. You take the rest of these potions. and yes Severus you do see double of everything. and then Harry I'll give you an hour, before you take the dreamless sleep."

"Poppy if you give him double of everything, then he won't be coherent."

"That would be true if he was any other student. But Harry has had these potions so many times that he needs double doses. he's been taking an adult pain potion since the day he walked through the front doors."

"It's not my fault I have a high pain threshold" Harry mumbled.

Poppy ran her fingers through his hair. "No Dear it's not. And I never meant to imply otherwise." She told him. "Now take those potions."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry told her, before an impish grin came across his face. Trying to look as innocent as possible he asked her in a pleading tone. "Madam Pomfrey, If I be a good boy and take all my medicine, can I pleeeeease have something for my sweet tooth?" and grinned when she just walked away.

Severus was forced to bite back a laugh. "Harry you know that pleading with her won't work don't you?"

Flashing a smile that lit up his eyes for the first time since he was brought to the hospital wing, harry shrugged. "just watch. Dobby will show up, as soon as she's sure that I've taken all the potions. depending on how convincing i was, depends on what I'll get." And with that he reached out with his good arm and starting to down the potions.

Sure enough, as the last vial was put back down on the tray, an energetic house elf showed up. He carefully put down the tray he was carrying, and bounced onto the bed.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby is so happy to see you. Headmaster Dumblydore said to tell you that i's is to be yours while you are here." Dobby practically danced for joy.

"It's great to see you to Dobby. But you know what Hermione will say if she finds out about this don't you?"

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby is knowing. That's why's you are not to tell her."

"Ah, What's on the tray Dobby."

"That is good food for Harry Potter Sir. Poppy is saying that Professor Snape is to make sure yous is eating all that and then you may have a desert."

Severus smirked. "I think I can handle that job." He told the house elf.

"Poppy is also saying that Professor Snape must heat the other bowl of oatmeal. Or she will want to know the reason why." Dobby told him with a grin.

"Poppy wouldn't do that to me." Severus asked, eyes widening slightly.

From her office Poppy yelled out. "Yes I would." at the same time that Harry nodded his head, his mouth full with the oatmeal that Dobby had added extra syrup to. swallowing Harry looked at Dobby, "What's for desert?"

"Ah, that is for Dobby to be knowing and for yous to be finding out." Dobby told him before disappearing with a grin.

Harry glanced at his professor and shrugged his shoulders once more. The two of them ate in silence, and Harry spent the time trying to figure out why his professor was being so nice. It's not like the man actually liked him, in fact he spent most of his time trying to make Harry's life miserable. The best thing he thought was to let things go at there own pace, and this time together. He never really hated his professor, and actually found more and more in common with him. shaking his head, he let the matter go. there was no sense thinking about it. the answer would come to him soon enough.

Severus also spent this time in thought. He was trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject of his paternity with harry, and drawing up a blank every time. When they where both done. Their dishes disappeared and moments later they where replaced with plates of fruit dipped in chocolate. "Trust Dobby to find something to suit both my sweet tooth and Madam Pomfrey's sense of nutrition." Harry sighed.

"It could be that. Or it could be the fact that this just happens to be one of my favorites." Snape told him.

Harry just grinned at him. "mine too, sir."

They had just finished eating when Poppy came back out. "Alright Mr. Potter, your hour is up. time to take the dreamless sleep. you can visit more when you wake up. I know that both the headmaster and Remus are waiting to talk to you." She told him

"Moony is here?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"yes Ma'am, you just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting Moony to be here."

"Drink your potion. you can see him tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Severus make sure that he drinks it all. he has a habit of only drinking half when he doesn't want to sleep."

Mimicking Harry Severus replied. "Yes Ma'am."

"I swear the two of you are a pair." She said as she walked away.

Harry reached for the potion but was stopped by Snape. "Harry, I need you to make me a promise. when you wake up in the morning I need you to read this letter. If you have any questions, you can call me, the wolf or the headmaster."

"Ok. I promise Professor."

"Good. now before she comes back, drink that potion. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her rants."

"I don't blame you Sir. she can be pretty scary. Did you tell the headmaster about 'the plan'?"

"Yes I did. Minerva and Lupin where also there. Minerva believes that we can convince poppy to heal him enough so that everyone else can have a turn."

"I like that One." Harry said with a grin. Downing the last potion, Harry settled himself under the covers. "Goodnight sir." he whispered softly.

He didn't hear the professors reply of "Good night my son." or feel the hand that brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Severus watched him for a moment more, before walking down to his rooms. Hoping that tomorrow would not be a complete disaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

Thanks Sandra for once again checking this over for me.

A/N: I know I said that this chapter would be out within a few weeks, and that those few weeks turned into a few months. I want to thank you all for your patience with me. I wrote most of this chapter while sitting in a hospital, saying my final farewells to my Grandfather who passed away at the end of last month from lung and liver cancer. At the same time I worked on a few of my other fics, so look for updates there soon also.

Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review.

Chapter Two.

Over the past few weeks living at the Dursleys, Harry had mastered the art of waking all at once, without letting anyone in the room with him truly know that he was awake. This morning was really no different than the mornings before now, except for the fact that he couldn't figure out what woke him up. As he laid in bed, he tried to pinpoint what precisely had woken him (because it sure as hell had not been the voice of his Loving Aunt) he automatically started taking stock of his body and surroundings.

One of the first things he noticed was for the first time this summer, he truly wasn't in pain, which since pain was part of his daily life, was highly unusual. Following that highly appreciated observation, he noticed that he found himself laying in a soft bed with even softer blankets, which like the lack of pain, was also unusual. What truly brought home where he was though, once his mind had come to the conclusion that he wasn't at his Aunt and Uncle's, was the smell all around him. After all the time that he spent there over the last five years, he would recognize that particular combination of smells anywhere, lavender, disinfectant with a underlaying odor of a mirage of different potions. The hospital wing at Hogwarts.

That knowledge prompted him to remember the events that brought him to the one place he had always thought of as his home, including his late night snack with Professor Snape. All of these thoughts circled around his mind until the rustle of feathers and a soft hoot had him snapping his eyes open, and a slow smile forming on his lips. "Hey Hedwig, how are you feeling this morning girl? You sure do look much better then you did when I saw you last." he said to his snowy owl with a sad smile, before pulling himself up to sitting position, and scratching the feathers on her chest. Hedwig hooted again, before nibbling his fingers in affection, giving him all the answer that he needed. His beloved owl was feeling just as well as he was.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor brought Harry's attention up just as Madam Pomfrey walked around the privacy screen surrounding his bed. "I see that you are awake finally Mr. Potter. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked with a small smile and a touch of relief, that Harry picked up on.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey. I feel much better this morning, except for a tingling in my knees when I pulled myself up." Harry said with an answering smile, not hiding anything from her, since she knew him better then anyone else.

"That's good to hear Child. I know that you have some questions for me, if you give me a few minutes to get something from my office, I'll be able to explain a few things to you, and that includes those questions I know you want answers to."

"Of course Madam. I'm not going anywhere." Harry said with a small ironic tilt of his eyebrow, letting her know that he knew that she was just putting off what she really didn't want to say.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry another soft smile, and shook her head in amusement, before going into her office. 'Honestly, that boy is too much at times. I dare say that he can pick up on the things no one wanted to tell him.' She thought to herself. Returning a few minutes later with a small box that she placed on the end of Harry's bed. Taking a deep breath she started to explain what had happened to him, and what she had done to heal him. "Your Uncle did a lot of damage in the few weeks that you where in your relatives care, most of which with the help of Fawkes I was able to heal. If Fawkes had not healed your lungs, I'm honestly afraid that you would not have survived the night. Before you start to worry about it, the Headmaster has already taken the steps needed to deal with them, in a way that it won't make it into the papers." She told him.

Just like she knew him, Harry had learned how to read the Medi-Witches body language and tone of voice, after all he spent more time with her then he did any of the other adults around him. "You said you and Fawkes healed most of the damage. What still needs to be healed? And what are you afraid to tell me?"

Pomfrey took a deep breath, and cursed the fact that this child before her knew her so well. "At some point in the past few weeks, I'm sorry to say, both of your knee caps where broken. The right one is almost healed without any real problems, your left one though, is a totally different story. I was able to remove the worst of the damage, and replaced the worse part of the cap with new growth, but I'm afraid it will never be the same again." She finished waiting for the outburst she fully expected to come.

"Will I be able to walk again?" he asked, fear coloring his voice.

"Goodness yes Child!" She rushed to reassure the teen, and watched as he relaxed slightly, "and I'm sure you'll be glad to hear, that you will also be able to fly again, but before you can do that you will need to wear braces on both knees in order for them to heal properly. Unfortunately, until you regain the muscle mass in both legs, you will also need to use crutches." In a softer voice she continued, "Harry, I know you will not like this, but you must promise me that you will do everything possible to heal, and won't push yourself to hard. This means no flying until I say so."

"I see." Was all Harry said as he sat with his head down staring at the bedsheets, as he tried to take in all of the information Madam Pomfrey had given him. "You're right, I don't like it. But I can understand that I can do more damage by not listening to you. I promise, to the best of my ability, that I will listen to what you say, and take what every precautions that you tell me. I also promise that if for any reason I have to do other wise, it will be for a very, very good reason." Harry told her with a determined look in his eye.

Sighing with a combination of relief and frustration Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. "Well, that's more than I expected, but less then I hoped for. I accept your promise Harry. But understand that I will determine if your reasons where worth it. If they are not, you will spend your time under my direct supervision until you are healed."

Poppy gave Harry a sad smile and patted his hand before continuing, not giving Harry time to respond. "Now in this box are both the braces and the crutches you will be using. They are of course, magical in nature, and will adjust to fit your needs. As your reliance on the crutches reduces, they will change to walking canes and if you can convince your magic to cooperate, you might be able to convince one of them to change to an ornamently carved walking stick. I must stress though that even after you no longer have need of one or both of them, that you carry them with you at all times, just in case something happens."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "How do I keep them with me?" He asked

"Easy enough. They will shrink down to fit into a specially designed wrist sheath that can double as a wand holster, and you won't need your wand as there is a triggering spell located under the handles to shrink them. As soon as you release them from the sheath they will resize on their own."

"And the braces? How do they work?"

"All you need to do is strap them on. They will conform to you like a second skin, and you will be able to wear them anywhere, including in the bath or shower if you so choose. If for some reason you are in a position where it would be dangerous for you to move your legs, a tap of your wand will stiffen the brace so you can't move which ever leg is hurt. If you are caught without your wand or you are unable to use it, pressing down on a certain spot under the brace, and holding down for five seconds will also freeze the brace."

"Do you have any idea how long I will have to wear them?" Harry finally asked after a few minutes of silence, hoping that his guess was wrong.

"To tell you the truth Harry, you may need to wear the one on your left knee for the rest of your life. The one on your right knee, I'm hoping, we will be able to remove by Christmas."

"Alright Madam. Can you show me how to put them on?" He asked, doing his best to hide his disappintment over her answer.

"Of course Child. And since it is early enough, if you practice with the crutches, and can find someone to walk with you, I'll even allow you to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Is Remus here?"

"I do believe that he arrived this morning and is with Professor Snape at the moment."

"I'll send Hedwig down to him in a bit then." Harry said with a nod of his head and a small smile directed at his owl.

"Sounds good. So how about we get those braces on, and then you can take a shower. The Headmaster left you some clothing to wear until you can be brought down to Hogsmead to do some shopping later." She said, pulling the braces out of the box and trying to hide her worry over how calm Harry was taking everything this morning. Making a mental note, she decided to talk to Remus and Severus, if the Potions Master showed up also, before they took Harry down for breakfast.

Turning back to the teen on the bed, she flicked her wand and the bottom of the pajamas she had put him in removed themselves, as soon as that was done she began to show him how everything worked. When she was convinced Harry knew everything needed about the braces, she pulled out a beautiful sheath of black leather, tooled with a silver pheonex, and helped to place it on his right wrist. once done, she showed him how to use it with both the crutches and his wand.

"Madam Pomfrey, before I go for a shower, can you tell me how long I've been here? After all the times I've been injured in one way or another, I don't believe that it's only been a day since Professor Snape brought me here."

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily before answering, she knew this question would come up. "To tell you the truth, after waking up the night you where brought in, it's hard to believe that you didn't wake up sooner. Your body shut down after you had that snack with Professor Snape, and to put it mildly, you scared a lot of different people. It's been two weeks since you where brought in."

"Two weeks!" Harry exclaimed in disbeileif. "No wonder I feel really good."

"Yes Dear that's why you feel this way. I can tell you that you waking up is going to make a lot of people happy." she said with a smile.

"I take it as soon as I go off to the shower you're going to be making a few floo calls to let people know I'm awake?"

"I fear for my life if I don't." she said with a laugh.

"Alright Ma'am, I'll go take my shower, and you can go make sure no one kills you." Harry said with an answering laugh.

After Madam Pomfrey helped Harry to balance on the crutches and a few false starts, Harry was able to maneuver himself to the shower, and for the first time since he had left school he found himself luxuriating under hot pounding water. 45 minutes later, Harry lowered himself back on to his bed and fell back against his pillows, relaxing his arms from the strain of holding up most of his weight.

Lowering his eyes to the nightstand, he saw the letter the Snape had made him promise to read. Picking it up and breaking the seal, he started to read, never noticing when the tears started to fall.

hp

Remus and Severus where on their way up to the hospital wing to check on Harry, total silence between the two as both of them were anxious, in their own way on what was waiting for them there. But also extremely relieved that Harry was finally awake after the past few weeks.

With a side long look at his companion, Remus was the first to break the silence. "Relax Severus, I know Harry better then you do, and he will at the very least hear you out. I'm positive that Lily and James explained everything to him in his letter." He said while giving Severus a look of reassurance.

"I'm sure Harry will listen, that's not what's bothering me." Severus replied with a grimace, "I'm more worried over the fact that he may never forgive me for my treatment of him in the past." he finished with a small sigh.

"You'll find out when you see him. Just remember that he has a lot to take in at the moment, and may not be in the best of moods, especially if Poppy has told him about his knees."

"I know Remus, I know."

Before Remus could say anything else, a snowy white owl glided down to land on Severus's shoulder, and held out her leg to Remus. Removing the note he quickly scanned it before breaking down in laughter.

"I don't think you need to worry to much Severus. I do believe that Harry's letter unlocked some of his own memories." he managed to gasp out while holding the note so Severus could take it and read.

Messieurs Shadow and Moony,

Messier Prongslet Jr. humbly request that you help him escape the clutches of the Firecat of the Hospital Wing, in order to join you for breakfast in the Great Hall, and general mischief making.

Yours respectively, ( or not )

H. J. Potter.

P.S. She says I can leave as long as someone walks with me. Hurry please.

Reading the note Severus had to agree with Remus, but he was still unsure of what Harry was feeling. The note gave no clue other then the need to get away from Poppy. Suppressing a smile, he looked over to Remus "So shall we go help him escape, or do we leave him there Moony?" He asked

"Well Shadow, if he causes to many problems we can always find an excuse to return him to the tender mercies of the Fire... I mean Poppy."

"True, very true. Well then, after you Messier Moony." Severus said with a short bow.

"Why thank you Messier Shadow." Remus returned with a matching bow.

The two of them once more fell into step as they continued on the way up to get Harry, their hearts lighter then they had been since the day the letters first arrived for them.

hp

Harry sat in silence as he waited for Remus and Professor Snape to arrive, still contemplating everything he had learned that day. Not only from Madam Pomfrey, but also from the letter from his mother. And now thanks to that same letter, he was highly unsure about what to say or think anymore. So many things in his life had changed in a very short period of time.

To make matters worse, it seemed that somehow his mother's written words had brought out some deeply suppressed memories from when his parents were still alive and the love they had for him. At the same time he remembered the love a darker man also had for him. And it was going to be really, really hard to reconcile his memories of that man, with his memories of the vile man he knew as his Potions Professor. But like his mother asked him too, he was willing to try to get to know the man beneath the mask. Especially since Professor Snape had already taken the first step the night he first arrived at the school.

The sound of footsteps echoing through the corridors broke his concentration and made him look up to the infirmary doors, and therefore also at the two men striding through them side by side. A small smile lite up trouble eyes as Harry watched the two men walking in perfect time with each other. "Morning Remus, morning Professor." He said quietly as they came close to his bedside.

"Good morning Cub. How are you feeling this morning?" Remus replied pulling the teen into a tight hug. He was grateful when the hug was returned, if only for a few seconds.

Before Harry could answer the question, he found himself on the receiving end of a Snape Glare. "An honest answer if you please. As I have already been informed, the answer 'I'm fine' means different things to you then it means for us." Severus told him.

Harry sighed and nodded his head in understanding of his professor's words, he leaned back against his pillow. "Honestly then? Confused, overwhelmed, hurt, and scared. I'm not really sure what to think anymore. I have a million questions I need answers for, yet I haven't had enough time to let everything sink in, and form the questions that I really want answers to. After what happened last spring, the Dursleys, and now this, I think I'm going to need a lot more time." Harry told them in a soft voice.

Severus watched the play of emotions running through Harry's eyes and understood exactly what was going through the teen's mind. "I do understand what you are going through in a way. You are not the only one who just found out about this, our letters arrived the day Fawkes was sent to help you, so we are also trying to sort through everything, even with the extra time we had while you slept. Just remember that if you need someone to talk to we are here to help."

"That goes for any of the other professors also Cub, if you feel you cannot come to one of us. A week ago at dinner, the Headmaster asked everyone still in the castle to keep their doors open to you, when you finally woke up, without of course telling them what exactly was going on. The only one who knows outside of us and Poppy, is Minerva. It's your choice if you care to tell anyone else the truth, as long as you keep in mind that Severus is still a spy."

Harry nodded his head, and carefully pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I do have three questions that can be answered right now," he told the two wizards.

"And those would be?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

Harry finally meet his Professor's ... No, his Father's eyes. "Am I allowed to use magic while I'm here?" he asked first.

"You are at school, are you not?" Severus asked sardonically.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said a touch of amusement sparkling in his eyes briefly before going serious once more, "How many of those in the school know that you are a spy Sir?"

Severus gave Harry a long look before answering, "All of the professors are members of the order, and therefore know that I am a spy. You don't have to worry about that. It's only when you go and tell those outside of the Order that you must be careful."

Harry nodded his head in understanding before turning pleading eyes on the two men, "Can we go now?" he whined.

Remus brook down in laughter as Severus tried and failed to suppress his own grin,., even as he replied, "I need to talk to the Firecat, I mean Madam Pomfrey to make sure it's safe to move you first." he said with amusement.

Harry did his best to keep a straight face even as his eyes sparkled once again with laughter. " Yes Sir, thank you sir."

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath about Idiotic Gryffindors, Severus grabbed Remus' arm and dragged the still laughing werewolf into the Medi-Witch's office, closing the door firmly behind them.

Poppy waited until Remus settled down and started breathing again before looking at Severus questionably. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Severus gave the Medi-Witch a concerned look. "How is he doing Poppy? Really?" he asked "and have you figured out why he remained asleep for so long?"

Poppy heaved a concerned sigh, "Honestly, I don't know Severus. I told him about his knees first thing this morning, even before he read that letter from Lily and James. He barely reacted to the news and only asked a few questions to understand what was going on, and that was it. There were some tears when he did read that letter, but it was just wetness on his cheeks, nothing more. 10 minutes later he sent Hedwig off and then sat quietly until the two of you came in. I'm worried, truly I am. It seems that after he blew up in Albus' office, he stopped feeling strong emotions." she explained.

Remus stared at her in shock while Severus dropped his head and pinched the bride of his nose. "I think" he murmured, "that it is more to the fact that he's afraid to express those emotions. If he has been abused for years, like we now suspect, it could just be conditioning. Any type of emotion that he expressed while living with those muggles, was more then likely meet with punishment of one sort or another." He told them, thinking about all the other abused children he had dealt with over the years of being Head of Slytherin.

Remus growled deep in his throat as he processed what Severus had just said. "He has, for the first time that he can remember, a parent, along with an God-Uncle, and like he said, he will need time to come to terms with that fact. It could very will be that he does not clearly know how to respond to those around him any more, including us. He knows that his new found father has shown him nothing but hatred for the past five years, and he know that the wolf is vicious when provoked. I think he will most likely wait and hold in his emotions until he either cannot any longer and explode, or until he feels safe enough with either of us to release them slowly."

Poppy nodded her agreement with both of them before adding her own comments. "From what I've learned about that boy over the years of my treating him, he does not like to admit when he's in pain of any kind. He doesn't think his own hurts are important enough to mention, and never has, and therefore we are going to need to show him that he can come to us with his problems, or when he's hurt and not just physically. He works himself much to hard to be healthy, so someone is also going to need to show him how to live and have fun again."

The two wizards nodded their understanding to the Medi-Witch before standing to exit her office. "how much help do we give him Poppy?" Remus asked.

"You can give him as much help as he's willing to accept, which I admit won't be much. Push him on little things but not really on the big things, praise him every step of the way, but tell him if he's doing anything wrong. Set a few rules that cannot be broken, and give him a few more that can be bent, and tell him the consequences of breaking those rules. Whatever you do, don't hover and don't treat him differently, you'll only upset him, and maybe touch off his temper." sh admonished them.

"I do believe that we will sit down and discuss those sometime within the next few days. Have you figured out why he didn't wake up before now?"

"His body needed to do a lot of healing, and his magic helped him with that. It's my guess that his magic has been actively healing him from the very beginning. Once he was out of danger and in a safe place, his whole body, magic included, just shut down to heal and recharge." She explained. "I cannot say for sure that that's the way it really happened, but it's the only thing I can think of."

"Thank you Poppy, we'll make sure to keep an eye on him, just to make sure that he doesn't have a relapse." Severus told her, as he walked out the door, to once more face his son, closely followed by Remus, who nodded his agreement.

"Are you ready to go down for breakfast?" Severus asked the teen, making sure to keep his voice soft enough so not to startle him.

Harry looked up with a touch of surprise, from the book he had been reading while waiting for the adults, when he heard his... Father.. and boy was that going to take a lot of getting use to... ask his question. Still unsure on how he was supposed to treat the man, Harry gave him a guarded smile and nod of the head. "Yes sir, I can't wait. As much as I like Madam Pomfrey, I despise the hospital wing, I spend way to much time here."

"That's understandable Cub. If I remember correctly, James use to say the same thing." Remus said with a soft smile of rememberance.

Severus gave the werewolf a sly smirk. "He was not in here nearly as often as you though. Even without your monthly transformations, you managed to find a reason to stay in here. Rumor had it that you had a crush on a certain Medi-Witch" He teased, his smirk widened as he watched Remus blush. Tapping his chin in thought, he glanced over at Harry. "Although I must admit that young Harry here has you beat though."

Harry gave his Professor a mock glare "Gee, thanks so much. I appreciate your vote of confidence." He sneered.

Remus' eyes went wide in amusement as he looked between Severus and Harry. "I must say Cub, given a little more practice, you'll soon have the Snape glare and sneer down perfectly." He said trying to hold back even more laughter as both father and son turned and glared at him.

"If the two of you don't mind, I really am hungry, and I would love to to leave here before Madam Pomfrey finds another reason for me to stay." Harry said maintaining his glare.

"Of course Harry, if you're ready, lets go" Severus replied with a slight bow, motioning for Harry to lead the way.

Harry moved to the edge of the bed, and swung his legs over the side, before twisting his wrist, in the motion he had been shown earlier that morning, releasing both crutches into the palm of his hand. Seconds later, he had his crutches back to their normal size and placed both of them firmly on the floor on either side of him. Leaning forward so that he was barely supported by the bed he brought both crutches under his arms in order to take all of his weight. Adjusting the placement of the crutches and then his grip, he started to slowly make his way out the door and away from the hospital wing. Remus and Severus walking slowly along on either side of him.

The way to the Great Hall was made extremely slowly with many rest stops among the way, greatly frustrating Harry. The stairs he found where the worst, if it had not been for both Severus and Remus reaching out and grabbing him, he would have pitched forward, head over heels down the first set of stairs. From then on, much to Harry's dismay and embarresment one of the men walked in front of him down the stairs, and the other behind.

By the time the three of them reached the forth and last set of stairs leading to the Great Hall, Harry was sweating freely and all his limbs trembled with the strain of both moving forward and holding most of his weight. Looking down the last set of stairs with dread, all Harry really wanted to do was collapse into a heap and cry with exhaustion. dropping his head down he moaned, "I can't do it. I can barely hold myself up any longer, I just can't do it." Some part of him was telling him not to be lazy and get a move on. Another part of him forced down that voice, that sounded an awful lot like his uncle, and instead told him to relax, the two men with him would help him, and not belittle him for whining.

Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You did really well Cub. I am extremely proud of you." He said, the tone of his voice letting Harry know that the second voice was correct. At least in Remus' case anyway.

Severus reached into an inside pocked on his robes and pulled out a vile of energizing potion and watched as Harry drank it down without a question. "For your first time moving around the castle with those crutches, you have done well. Just remember that it is not shameful to ask for help when you are beyond your own power." He told the teen before pulling his wand and casting both a cleaning and drying charm followed by a refreshing charm on his son. "Would you like some help down this last set of stairs?"

Harry studied the dark robed man beside him before nodding his head. "Yes please." was all he said, extremely glad that he his inner voice (or at least one of them) was correct about both men.

Moving behind Harry, Severus ignored the tensing of Harry's body, and instead made ready to help the boy. "Very well then, if you would be kind enough to hold your crutches in one hand ..." He trailed off softly.

Harry shifted his weight onto his right leg along with moving his crutches into his right hand, and tried to relax, knowing that it was just a reflex action from not being able to see Snape. Snape's next move had him yelping in surprise as Severus swept him into his arms.

Remus smiled again in amusement as he reached over and took the crutches away from Harry's loose grip and proceeded father and son down the stairs, and waited to see if Harry would be placed down on the floor again when the two of the reached to bottom of the stairs. Although he found it highly unlikely that Severus would put him down before reaching the doors, if not at all.

Severus, like Remus predicted, didn't stop once he reached the bottom, he just continued to the closed doors, that were hiding the view of the three of them from those already gathered in the Great Hall. Knowing that Harry would not want to be seen as weaker then he thought he already was, if Madam Pomfrey was correct, he stopped and placed Harry on the ground and still supporting most of his weight, waited until Harry was once more able to take his crutches and support himself on his own.

It took Harry a few minute longer then it should have to pull himself together, but finally he gave a small nod of his head telling the other two that he was ready to continue on to breakfast. Remus and Severus each pulled open a door allowing Harry to move forward into the Great Hall on his own and in plain view of all the professors that were still at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you all for being patient while I was writing this chapter. I know it's shorter then normal, but I wanted the first true talk between Severus and Harry to be a chapter all on it's own. This chapter has not been beta'd, but it will be soon. Thank you all once again, your reviews have been wonderful.

Vicky.

Disclaimer. Not mine, though I may wish it to be so. I did not make any money from this story, or for any other ones, that I'm writing.

Chapter Three.

Taking a deep breath, Harry proceeded both Severus and Remus, through the doors and into the Great Hall. From years of practice he was able to hide both the trembling in his muscles and the pain he was feeling from moving his body forward in an unfamiliar way. Moving as slowly as he dared he was halfway to the Head Table when he heard the first sniffle. Looking up sharply, he realized with a sinking feeling of dread, that Madam Hooch had a tear running down her check, and that Professor's Sprout and McGonagall both kept shooting looks of pity at him. The rest of those at the table were not much better as they tried not to stare at him in pity and dismay.

Mumbling soft enough that only the two wizards behind him could hear, he said bitterly, "I wish they would stop staring like I was some kind of freak in a side show carnival." Before raising his voice so that everyone could hear him. "I don't need nor want your pity. Kindly keep it to yourself or loose it all together." He sneered.

A few of the teachers winced at his words, while others stared at him in shock. Only McGonagall choose to answer him, "Mr. Potter, I thank you to keep a civil tone when you speak to your elders. And you will excuse us if we are simply horrified by the treatment you suffered through at the hands of those Muggles!"

Harry stopped and locked his eyes with those of his Head of House. Many different emotions passed through his bright green eyes before they shuttered closed of all everything he was feeling. Dropping his head he whispered barely loud enough for everyone to hear. "Like you really care."

"What was that Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said with a hint of steel in her voice, forcing Harry's head to snap back up.

"Why Professor? Why be horrified by this, when I have felt the same, if not worse while I have attended school here?" He questioned in a calm voice, that masked the rage that he was feeling, and felt oddly satisfied when she gapped at him like a fish out of water.

Before anyone else could comment, Harry turned and started to make his way back to the way he came, his anger giving him the energy needed to move a little faster then he did when he first entered. His progress was hindered by a question from the Headmaster though. "Harry my boy, where are you going?"

Harry slowed down slightly as he called over his shoulder, "To the kitchens. I'm sure the House Elves would be happy to see me down there once again."

The sharp sound of a chair scrapping against the stone floor came to his ears seconds before his Head of House's voice raised with anger sounded through out the room. "Mr. Potter, I demand that you explain to us, why you would compare your stay with those Muggles with your treatment here in this fine school."

Harry stopped short just as he reached the doors and turned around, his green eyes glowing with the anger that was clearly visible to all in the hall. Ignoring his tired body, he moved forward quickly, until he was standing right in front of his Head of House. "Of course Professor, I would be delighted to explain things to you." He sneered venomously. "Lets start in my first year shall we? Which one of you, other then Professor Snape I mean, noticed that my broom was being cursed in my first quidditch match? A match that I should not have even been playing in, do to the fact that First Years were not allowed to play or have their own brooms. But you insisted that I play, so that Gryffindor would have a chance at The Cup." He questioned, and then continued with the answer without giving anyone else a chance to comment, "Hermione did and Ron did as well."

Looking around at the Professors present he continued "Lets just skip a few of the other incidents from that year and go right to the end of it. We warned you on that day, that the Philosophers Stone was in danger, but we where told by you that the stone was perfectly safe, and then you dismissed us. Not even bothering to ask what we knew or suspected, after all we where nothing but First Years. Unfortunately the Stone was not as safe as you assumed it was, considering that not only did three First Years get past the protections surrounding it, but Voldemort's host did as well. In the end, keeping the stone safe, almost cost me my life."

Pausing only to take another deep breath Harry continued. "Continuing on to Second Year, we find that nothing was done to reassure terrified students, when it was found out that I shared one of Voldemort's talents. Parseltongue. I was left to flounder around, being scorned and ridiculed and treated with downright fear, all because no one would speak to the students, or to explain things to me. Never mind the fact that students were being hurt. It was left to me once more to face the true Heir of Slytherin, as well an idiot DADA Professor who tried to wipe the memories of Ron and myself, and leave Ginny down in the Chamber of Secrets to die. Where any of you ever informed by the Headmaster, that when I killed the basilisk I was bitten, and if Fawkes had not shown up when he did, I would have once more died?"

"Third Year, Dementors, Hundreds of them. A supposed killer who turned out to be innocent, and look once more almost dead or worse, Kissed, by the end of the year, and would you believe that I actually think of that as my best year to date in this fine school?"

"I'm not even going to start on what went wrong with my Fourth Year, I'm just going to sum it up with a few words. Third Task, Cedric Dead, Voldemort Back, and once more I barely survived both a certain Dark Lord, and one of his followers here in the school. Mad-eye Moody indeed." Harry sneered.

"And that my Dear Professor brings me to this last year. Tried before the full Wizengamot for casting a Patronus, to protect myself and my cousin from Dementors, being ignored by the Headmaster with no explanation, Occlumency lessons that were nothing short of torture. I can forgive those. What I can't forgive, was being told by my Head of House to keep my head down and my mouth shut, whenever I tried to explain to her the torture being shown to the students of this school by another Professor. When the other students found out that I was not being helped, they also kept their mouths shut. No wonder I didn't know who to trust when I received that last vision of my Godfather being tortured, every time I tried to go to the adults, who where supposed to help and protect me and the other students, I was slapped in the face with that self same help.

My friends are worried that I'm blaming myself for His death, I can assure you and everyone else that I'm not. I could blame Professor Snape for not explaining to me 'how' to do Occlumency, but I'm not. What it boils down to Professor McGonagall, is who I tried to turn to time and time again for help, the one person I should have been able to trust and to hear me out no matter what. I blame you Ma'am more then anything for breaking my trust." Harry finally finished, breathing hard. Turning once more to the doors he paused and looked over his shoulder. "I should have allowed the Sorting Hat to place me in Slytherin, at least I would have had a Head of House who has saved my life on more then one occasion no matter how much he hated me at the time." He said softly before continuing to the doors.

Once more he was stopped, but this time by a soft question from the man who was his father. "Who was torturing the students, and how was it done."

"Dolores Umbridge was using a blood quill on the student body, during their detentions. I myself, have the words, 'I must not tell lies' etched into my hand." Harry replied just as softly, before leaving the room completely, not giving anyone else the opportunity to stop him.

The Great Hall remained silent for a few minutes as everyone stared in stunned disbelief at the doors where Harry had just exited. Minerva McGonagall, was having the hardest time taking in what the young man had just told all of them. Finally she dropped the napkin she was still clutching in anger, and made to stand once again, and follow behind him when she was stopped by Severus.

"Do you think following after him will help you get the answers you want to hear?" he asked with a trace of a sneer, as well as honest curiosity.

"He has no right to place the blame for those things on me." she hissed at him, sounding a lot like the feline she was.

"Really Minerva? Did the boy lie in what he said? Did you actually listen to what he just told you just now?" Remus questioned before Severus could snap at her. "Did you or did you not break his trust on more then one occasion Minerva?" he stated quietly, his eyes glinting with gold highlights, that reminded them all what he was, under the skin.

Minerva sat back down, at the obvious threat in his eyes, and seriously thought about what she had heard from Harry. Going back over the previous years within Hogwarts, she was forced to see the truth, every time he had come to her for help she had turned him away. "No. No Harry did not lie. I turned him away when ever he asked for help" she said quietly, her eyes fixed on the table in shame.

Albus patter her shoulder in understand. "You are not the only one My Dear. In our own ways we have all failed young Harry Potter." Looking up at Severus and Remus, he gave them a sad smile, "you two had better follow him to make sure he is alright."

Severus turned on his heel without a word, and with a flare of his robes walked away. Remus only nodded his head at the still stunned members of the staff, before following him out the door.

Stepping through the doors, Remus had to catch himself before he ran into Severus' back. Peering around the taller man to see what was wrong, his heart almost broke when he saw the figure laying curled up in the fetal position, on the floor near the entrance way to the dungeons. Stepping around Severus, Remus attempted to go to Harry, but was stopped by a strong hand that curled almost completely around his arm, and even then, he had to strain his ears in order to hear Severus' next words.

"Go have breakfast with the others Wolf. I'll take care of my son."

Nodding his head in understanding , Remus turned and slipped back in the Great Hall, making sure the heavy doors closed firmly behind him, while Severus Snape glided almost silently to the shaking form of his son.

Placing a hand gently on Harry's shoulder and ignoring the flinch, Severus folded himself down next to Harry. When he received no further response to his presence, he hesitated for a moment and then drew the small teen onto his lap and rocked him gently while murmuring soft words of comfort in his ear. Not stopping either action even as the shaking and tears slowed and then stopped.

After a few minutes, Harry started to pull away, only to find that Severus just tightened his hold slightly. Giving up, Harry instead shifted closer and soaked up the comfort and warmth being offered. "I'm sorry Sir." Harry said quietly.

"May I ask what for?"

"Everything. Losing my temper with McGonagall, breaking down here, and being a burden in general..." Harry trailed off, and then added in an even softer voice. "Invading your privacy last year."

Severus sighed softly before looking down into tear filled green eyes. "I do believe this conversation is best held in privacy. I suggest going to my rooms where we can have something to eat while we talk."

Harry slowly nodded his head, and once more tried to pull away from his father, only to have Severus adjust his hold and while using the wall for support, stood with Harry still in his arms. With a a soft exclamation of shock, Harry's body stiffened as his cheeks went red in embarrassment.

"Relax Harry, I fully expect the rest of the staff to be finished soon, and I would rather have both of us out from under their scrutiny." Severus said softly

Glancing over Severus shoulder at the doors to the Great Hall, Harry shuddered slightly, before looking back at the man carrying him. "Not to mention that it would ruin your reputation to be seen like this."

A small twitch of the corner of Severus' mouth was the only indication of his amusement. "Indeed Mr. Potter, next thing you know they'll start thinking that I'm actually '_nice'_."

Harry managed to smother his laugh before answering. "Oh no, we can't have that now can we?" He said with a totally straight face, and was rewarded when the lips twitched once more.

Glancing around Harry finally noticed that they where not descending down into the dungeons like he expected, but instead they stayed on the first floor.

"My chambers are directly above my office. As much as I like the dungeons, I do not wish to live in them. Even with a fire constantly going the air is much to damp for myself and my library." Severus told him quietly, when he noticed Harry's confusion.

"Oh." was the only thing Harry could thing of to reply. A minute later harry spoke up again, "where will I be staying Sir?"

"The Headmaster has given you the set of rooms directly next to mine, and connected them through a hidden door."

"I suppose that would make it easier to hide our relationship from everyone." Harry said in understanding.

"Indeed" was the only response that he received.

Harry let himself relax even further into his fathers arms, knowing instinctively that for now, he was safe. It didn't take much longer for them to get to their destination and Harry found himself amused to see the Potions Masters door Guardian. Unlike what he (and everyone else) assumed, there was nothing dark or slimy guarding the inner sanctuary of Severus Snape. Instead there was a moonlit glade with a mother unicorn laying with her foal, while many faeries flickered in and out of existence around them.

Severus stood still for a moment and allowed Harry to take in the sight of the portrait guarding his door before murmuring the password, allowing for the first time in years, someone else besides the Headmaster, the knowledge on how to enter his rooms. "Willow bark"

The mother unicorn lifted her head up far enough to study the two wizards before nodding it's head regally and allowed the portrait to open, and for Father and Son, to pass through into a cozy sitting room.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

a/n... Sorry about this... at the moment, this chapter is UNBETA'D... as soon as i get it back, i'll repost... luvs ya.

Chapter Four.

Remus' return to the Great Hall was meet with silence by the other professors, and it remained that way until he was seated.

Albus' blue eyes looked at him without the twinkle but with a diffident question in them. "How is he?" he asked softly.

Sighing softly Remus filled his plate, while he formed a response, "I'm not really sure. He was actually just outside the entrance to the dungeons when we went out. I don't think he would have made it any further then that on his own. Severus sent me back in here instead of actually getting close to Harry."

"Does he truly feel that way Remus or do you know?" Flitwick asked.

Glancing around the table he made sure to meet everyone's eyes. "He's telling the truth. He doesn't trust any of you at the moment and most especially you Minerva." he said softly.

Minerva felt more tears gather in her eyes, and had to ask the next question, a question that she knew was on everyone's mind. "How do you know, if Severus never allowed you near Harry?"

"Do any of you know how a Blood Quill works and why it was banned?" He asked and sighed heavily at the negative responses he received. "The Blood Quill he told you about has the unfortunate side effect of actually becoming a magical contract in a way. They were banned for a few different reasons. The lesser charges being the actually pain and torture of who ever uses one. The greatest reason being that they force you into a magical contract or geas that is carved into a persons magical core and their blood. The strength of the geas is determined by the length of time it was used and how deep the scars are."

Minerva looked up in horror. "Harry spent weeks in detention with her." she gasped.

"Then Harry had no choice but to tell you the honest truth. And unless he learns how to tell half truths and to use misdirection, he will never be able to lie to anyone ever again."

"Is there anything we can do to help him regain our trust?" Professor Sprout asked in a small voice.

Remus glared at everyone at the table before turning it on the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor and standing up. "If he comes to any of you, answer his questions, listen to his thoughts, and above all else, remember that he is not and has never actually been a child, so don't treat him like one." he replied, his voice cold, and before anyone could say anything else, left the Great Hall and those in it once more in silence.

hp

From his position cradled against his professor turned fathers chest, Harry was unable to really see much of the room they entered, but from what he could see, it wasn't what he or any other Student thought. Instead of the whips, chains and manacles and of course the ever popular coffin, with the color schemes that mimicked his clothing of stark black to Slytherin green, black and silver.

When his father settled him on the sofa, and left to whip together a quick breakfast, harry was able to take a better look at his fathers rooms. The walls where painted an elegant royal blue, while a thick rich carpet done in a mix of blues, blacks and cream graced the floor. A black leather couch divided the sitting room from the dining room and from there Harry could just glimpse a kitchen. Wing back chairs that matched the sofa flanked the fireplace and another more worn chair done in forest green looked out of place nestled in the corner by a bookcase full of―as far as Harry could see anyway-- muggle books.

Severus walked back into the sitting room and stopped as he watched his son take in his new surroundings. Amusement glinted in his dark eyes at the astonishment in Harry's green eyes.

"Expecting to find a coffin and manacles Harry?"

Harry jumped and folded himself into the corner of the sofa for a moment before relaxing once again. "Not exactly, but then I really don't know you well enough to know what to expect." he replied softly.

His answer gave Severus more then Harry would ever know. He knew that he would have to treat his new found son with caution. "Relax Harry, I know what the students say about me. It amuses me to the point that I've added my own rumors into he gossip mill."

Looking up in surprise, Harry had to smile at the dark humor he found in those eyes, and added, "just to reinforce your image of being anything but nice, correct Sir."

"Indeed Harry. We can't have the general public telling lies about me now can we."

Smiling Harry shock his head, before staring off into the distance. Many things ran through his mind, and he wasn't sure what to ask, or even the reaction he would get if he did ask. His thoughts where interrupted, once more startling him

"Just ask Harry. It's the only way you will get to know what's going on around you." Severus said, placing a tray of food down on the coffee table, before handing a plate over to his son.

Taking the plate, Harry settled it on his lap, staring down at the amount of food on it, and felt slightly sick. Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and a small dish of fresh fruit still waited along with a cup of tea and juice on the table. "I don't think I can eat all this." He said softly.

"Eat what you can without making yourself sick, but do try to eat a little of everything." Was his reply.

Sighing softly he took a small bite of eggs, before asking his first question. "What am I to call you?"

Severus smiled, "I'm not going to push you to call me anything you are not comfortable with. How about you start out by calling me by my first name, and then work your way from there. When the time comes I will be honored if you called my dad or father."

"What about Paps?"

Severus breathed deeply in surprise as a sharp pain tugged at his heart. "You remember?" He breathed.

Nodding his head, Harry was astonished by the look of remembered pain that flashed across Severus' eyes. "When I read that letter from my mother, I found myself remembering a few things. Not many, and they are very unclear, but I remembered that I called you Paps."

"If you wish to call me Paps, or even Da, I won't object." Severus said softly.

"Sir, how did you know that I needed help?" Harry asked the main question that was running through his mind.

"When the Wolf came up to the Headmaster's tower, with your unopened letter, He demanded that something be done to check on you. Albus though refused to do anything with out proof. It wasn't until Fawkes gave him his proof that help was sent to you." Severus explained.

"And what was that proof?"

Severus sighed, "Albus has a crystal amulet with a Phoenix embossed on it, that changes colors depending on how much trouble you were in. I've only read about them before and had never actually seen one until that morning. It was already deep red by the time Fawkes brought it to Albus, and was steadily becoming darker."

"I see."

Any other question was postponed by a knock on the door. Getting up to answer it, Severus returned with Remus following behind him. Pouring the newcomer a cup of tea, Severus motioned for Remus to have a seat on the sofa near Harry.

"How are you doing Cub?" Remus asked.

"I've found myself with this awful habit forming to always tell the truth." Harry replied with a slight grin.

"Yes well that's going to be normal with you from now on." Remus said uncomfortably.

Harry's head snapped up, and both men saw signs of the old Harry. "Why?" he asked sharply.

"May I see your hand Cub? The one with the damage from the Blood Quill?" Remus asked carefully.

Harry hesitate for a moment, before he removed the glamour, and held it out to Remus, and waited for both men to examine it.

Severus seeing where this was going also stood up to examine the scar, his fingers lightly tracing the words etched into the skin. 'I must not tell lies.' he snorted to himself. 'Like he would really lie about something like the return of the Dark Lord.' Out loud he asked for Remus, when he saw the Wolf's eyes glint a darker gold. "Do you know how a Blood Quill works, Harry?" he asked darkly.

"Other then use your own blood to write what you have been told, no Si...um... Severus."

Severus' eyes glinted darkly, "a Blood Quill carves into your blood, skin, soul and magic. You will be compiled to do exactly what this says."

Harry breathed in sharply, as he looked from one man to the other. "You're telling me that I'll never be able to tell another lie."

When both men nodded in response, Harry felt the need to curl up and cry. His life depended on being able to lie to those around him. Tears glinted in his eyes as he looked back into his father's eyes. "What am I going to do?" he whispered.

Severus knelled in front of the young teen, and placed both hands on Harry's knees. "You are going to have to learn how to speak around the truth. Half lies and misdirection you will be able to use, as long as what you say at the core is the truth. Presentation will be everything." he told his son.

Harry had to smile at that. "In other words, I'm going to have to become even more of a Slytherin."

"Precisely."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, even as he retrieved his hand, and replaced the glamour.

"Harry, now that Remus is here, do you feel up to answering a few more questions?"

Harry dropped his head and thought about it for a moment, before actually answering, then just nodded his head, "Can I ask another one first?"

"Of course."

Looking up at Remus with conflicting emotions reflecting in his eyes, he almost pleaded, "This is real right Moony? I"m not dreaming any of this?"

"Yes Cub, It's all real. I'm just sorry that Lily didn't charm those letters to be delivered earlier. I would have loved to have been able to remove you from that house when I first found out about what they did to you." Remus told him softly.

"How long have you known Lupin?" Severus asked from his chair, startling Harry and Remus. All traces of his usual sneer gone, instead cold fury could be heard in voice.

"Since his third year. And before you ask, I couldn't tell. he tricked me into a wizards oath." Remus said softly.

Severus sat back in shock, so much time wasted, with so much pain delivered. "Why Harry? Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked, the fury leaving as despair took over.

"I tried to tell my teacher while I was in school. But it was always brushed off as me seeking attention, especially after the first teacher I told was fired for bad mouthing 'Kind hearted citizens' who took in the son of a 'drunk', and for all they knew 'murderer'." Here Harry stopped and reigned in his temper. Looking up at the others he realized that he was not the only not having to much luck with that aspect.

Taking a few more deep breaths Harry continued, "When I found out I was a wizard I was going to try again. This was it! A way out finally, and then I was brought to the Leaky Cauldron, and everyone wanted to touch me, thank me. It was hard, going from one expectation to another, going from hated to loved in a matter of minutes. I found out about being the Boy Who Lived, and realized that nothing I said would matter, people would only believe what they wanted to believe or what told to believe. The only thing that had changed was the amount of pressure I found myself under." Harry mumbled, not even bothering to fight telling the truth.

"I see. I suppose it wouldn't have mattered to the Headmaster either when you told him what you were feeling at the time." Severus replied in disgust, anger over the whole issue getting to him once again.

Harry looked up sharply at that tone of voice his his father used, and felt his own anger raise to meet it, when he replied his own voice went somewhere in between anger and despair. "But the thing is I never tried to tell him, I only asked if I could stay here since I didn't like it at the Dursleys. I've only tried to tell one other person besides Moony, during my stay here in the Wizarding world. Of course it didn't matter to him either, did it Sir?" Harry said with a glare towards his 'Father', before continuing. "I was nothing more then Dumbledore's Golden Boy, Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Boy Who Lived, or James Potter's Son. He spat out bitterly. When Severus went to reply Harry raised his hand. "I 'don't' want to discuss this any more. It's going to take some time to work through my feelings about this and many other things. Please no more."

Remus and Severus shared a glance, and realized that asking more about his feeling and life with the Dursleys would only result in Harry loosing his temper, a temper that rivaled Severus' own. "Alright Harry, if that's what you want, we'll leave it alone for now. We will have to come back to it at a later date though."

Harry nodded his head in response, trying to bring his temper back under the control he had fought hard to get. It took awhile, but he was finally able to look both of them in the eye without feeling the urge to lash out at one, if not both of them. Waving his hand over the cup of cold tea in front of him, he brought it back up to the proper temperature, and took a sip. "I do have a question about my knee that I would like answered." he said, his voice soft once again.

"Of course Harry, what would you like to know." Severus asked.

"Why was Madam Pomfrey unable to heal it correctly. I mean, if you can vanish and regrow bones, why wasn't it possible for her to do the same with my knees?"


	7. Just a note

Hey All...

I have received a few reviews asking me if I plan to contiue this story...

The answer is yes. This and all the others are being updated, it's just taking me a little longer then I expected, as I just started a new job.

Please have a little more patience with me. Your reviews have kept me going through the last little while and I can't tell you how much they mean to me.

Luvs ya all.

Vbollman


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Five

A/N Well how about it... It's been what a year? and you finally get an update wipes brow This chapter has not been easy to write, my muse, decided that she wanted to play elsewhere for awhile.

This chapter is dedicated to CatWriter, who gave me a review that let my mind simmer with new ideas. Thank you very much Darling.

Thank you all very much for your patience.

Disclaimer... once again, not mine, no matter what I may wish.

Chapter Five

Both men exchanged a long look before Severus sighed softly. "Since you can not lie to me, I will do you the same favour, to put us on even ground." Severus told him and waited for his nod of agreement. "Madam Pomfrey didn't lie to you but she never gave you the whole truth either. There is a very slim chance that she will be able to do exactly that when you are older, but there's no guarantee that it will work. The healing she did on you was only what your body allowed her to do." He started to explain, and held up his hand to silence anything that Harry was going to say. "Let me finish," he said and waited while the boy shifted slightly to get comfortable before continuing his explanation.

"There is only so much healing magic that a body can take, and once it reaches that limit, it will not allow any more until it neutralizes what was cast before. The same goes for potions. In the case of your knees, she managed to re-grow and heal most of the damage, but what is remaining could very well not grow back at all. We do have the ability to replace joints, just like Muggles, with an imitation piece, but there are problems with that in one as young as you, due to the fact that the piece will not grow with your body, causing even more problems later on. Add to that the fact that she must get all of your ligaments realigned and you create a very large mess."

"But once my magic neutralizes the healing magic…" Harry started, but stopped when he saw both men shake their heads. "Alright, I guess not then. Would one of you care to explain why?"

Remus tried to smile but didn't quite make it. "You run a very high chance of becoming immune to certain healing spells if they are used too often," he said softly.

"Just like potions." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Exactly so," Severus added. "That's why there is always a hunt for new spells, or better ways to use old spells. Each time you use a different spell to the same effect of the old spell, you keep one step ahead of not being able to use them again."

"Just on that part of the body specifically, or all over?" Harry asked for clarification.

"That depends on the person being healed and their magic. It's different for everyone," Remus explained.

Harry sat silently picking at the food that remained on his plate under an ever-warm charm, trying to take in all the new information. Finally placing his fork on the table, he picked up his cup of tea and sat back and drained it in two long swallows. He barely had time to glare in disgust at his father before his eyes closed and he was asleep.

Catching the cup before it could hit the ground, Remus gave Severus an astonished look. "What did you put into his tea?"

Amusement glinted and Severus's eyes as he covered his new-found son with a light blanket to keep the chill off of him. "Just a mild calming draught. I figured he would need it."

hp

Two hours later, Severus saw the slight shifting that indicated that his son was waking, telling him that he was about to have his hands full with an upset fifteen year old. He didn't want to admit it to the Wolf, but he too was astonished when Harry fell asleep after drinking the tea. He never even thought that the boy was overworked and tired enough for a simple calming draught to have that effect.

It took about thirty minutes for Harry to fully pull himself awake, and by that time, Severus had a new cup of tea and some buttered toast waiting. Amusement once again flickered when he saw Harry freeze when he spotted the cup of tea, and figured this was the easiest way for him to explain what had happened. "There is nothing but sugar in that cup of tea, so it's safe to drink."

"But there was a sleeping potion in the one earlier?" Harry half-grumbled as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"No, actually, there wasn't. I had anticipated a difficult conversation after that disaster of a breakfast, so had added a very mild calming draught to your tea. I had also added one to my own. I must admit that I had forgotten that calming draughts can be also used for a sleep aid, though."

Taking a careful sip of the tea, Harry looked up through hooded eyes. "So my body and, I presume, my magic, decided that I needed more sleep and took the opportunity presented."

"In essence, yes."

"Figures," Harry snorted.

"You do look much better after that nap, I must admit."

Harry ignored that comment while he drank his tea and ate his toast, his mind going in circles. Casting an occasional glance towards his father, he finally brought up his courage. "What happens now?"

Though he had been aware at the glances sent his way, Severus was slightly startled at his son's words. He locked eyes with his son. "Excuse me?"

"Exactly that, what happens now?" Harry repeated. "I know we have a lot that needs to be discussed, especially the mess I made of things this morning at breakfast, but what's next?"

"I see. Very well then, let's discuss this morning first then to get it out of the way. Do you actually believe what you told everyone this morning?"

Harry thought about it carefully before nodding his head. "In a way I do. Every year something has happened, and it seems like who ever I've gone to for help just turns their backs on me. It never failed," Harry started. "Even in my first year, it seemed like I was getting clues from all the adults here, and when I did go to tell someone…"

"They didn't listen," Severus finished.

"Exactly. So this morning, I just kinda let it all out. I know I shouldn't have, but it was like this huge wave just came and carried my thoughts away."

"Understandable, though you will have to learn to correct that," Severus said, an amused glint once more in his eyes. "And what about when you said that you've felt the same, if not worse, while here at Hogwarts?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes, carefully forming his reply. "Do you know what absolute fear is, Sir? When your whole body goes numb, as you watch what's happening around you in slow motion, leaving you with the only thing you can do, which is to move forward, even though you know to do so is going to bring about your own death? The knowledge that for once in your life you thought nothing could touch you, only to have that knowledge snatched away in a single instinct. The feeling that, even though the circumstances and the people themselves have changed, everything has remained the same. The joy that in this new place, no one knew you, and you could start over with a clean slate, only to find to your despair that those around you once again knew you better then you know yourself. To have people know things about you that you had only ever wondered about? Have you ever felt like that, Sir?"

When no answer came right away, Harry continued. "Have you ever felt the most potent of poisons weave its trail of fire through your blood and welcomed the cold kiss of death just because its touch would quench the heat racing through your body? Felt yourself fall over the tip of despair as your worst nightmares were brought to life even as you felt your soul leave? Watched as someone you looked up to and respected, fell at your feet and knew that if you were only a little faster that you could have saved them?"

Setting the piece of toast that he had mangled back down onto the plate, Harry finally looked up into those dark eyes that for once could not hide the horror and sorrow, of what was being told, shimmer in the light. "Have you ever watched as what you believed to be your one last chance at a better life shatter into a million pieces, because you were stupid enough to go where you had no right to be?" Harry's gaze was steady as he finished what he needed to say, figuring this would be his only change to get it out without having anyone stop him and analyze what he was saying. "Merlin knew that the Dursleys were cruel, but at least there I knew what to expect." His voice was soft, but even he could hear the unrelenting ache deep within it.

Summoning his crutches and carefully standing, Harry gave Severus a look that would haunt the older man for years to come. "I think I would like to be alone at the moment, Sir. Would you please be kind enough to show me to my room?"

hp

After showing Harry to his new room, Severus missed both lunch and supper as his mind circled around what the fifteen-year-old had told him. No matter which way he looked at it, Severus could not find any way to deny this new information. Going over everything he had been told, and the way that it was told, Harry's story showed a clear pattern of neglect at the hands of the professors over the years, and that didn't even include what he himself had done to the boy.

Finally gathering himself, Severus left his rooms, and renewed the charm on both doorways that would inform him if his son had tried to leave his apartments, and made his slow way up to the Headmaster's office. He wasn't surprised when he entered to find both Remus and Minerva in attendance as well.

Remus took one look at Severus and groaned in dismay. "I take it that it didn't go too well after he woke up from his impromptu nap."

"I think… I don't… Dear Merlin, I don't know what to think!" Severus stumbled over his words, and nearly collapsed into the nearest chair.

"That boy needs to learn to control his temper is what I think," Minerva sniffed, still upset with the earlier events.

"I would have preferred it if he did lose his temper," was the mumbled reply as Severus poured himself a cup of tea.

"Care to explain?" Albus said softly.

Sitting silently for a few moments to reorganize his thoughts, Severus finally looked up into baby blue eyes that held only a trace of their usual twinkle. "Did you know that Harry blames himself for the deaths of both the Diggory boy and Black?" he asked softly.

Sitting down his own cup of tea, Albus leaned forward in his chair. "I think that you are going to have to explain the whole conversation to us."

Severus honestly tried to explain, but after a few false starts, he just gave up. "May I use your Pensieve? It would be easier to just show you."

The headmaster nodded his head gravely and moved towards the small cabinet where he kept his Pensieve, as well as a few extra just for this reason. Bringing it back to the desk, he watched with a heavy heart as the memory in question was added into its depths. With a nod of his head he indicated for everyone to prepare themselves and with a simple count of three, all four became witnesses to one of Hogwarts' darkest hours.

Viewing the contents of that afternoon a second time didn't make it any easier for Severus, and he could tell that it was just as hard on the other three. When they finally did emerge from the memory, he looked up, tears once again making his eyes shimmer, knowing that the others would be in the same condition. "Tell me how any of us could have made his years here any worse?" he asked into the silence

"I don't know Severus, I just don't know," Albus replied, knowing that the others felt the same way. "Let me think on this, and maybe together we can figure out how to help that young man finally learn to heal."


	9. Chapter 9

As promised the beta'd version… Much thanks to Periculum for all her help…

Same Disclaimer as before…Not mine, no money made from this… all recognizable characters and places belong to JKR and company.

_**Chapter Five.**_

Harry tried to sleep many times during the night, but every time he started finally to drop off, his knee twitched painfully, and he woke up once more. He knew that he could have called for Madam Pomfrey to provide him with some pain killers, and a mild sleeping draught, but instead he decided to use the time to think through everything that had happened to him in the last few weeks. Or at the least be able to resolve a few of his issues - the biggest being his father, and whether or not he wanted to get to know the man any better. The past few years, during which he had had the man as his professor, gave Harry no basis to start a relationship. Unfortunately, his new set of memories, which included the same man, who along with two others made up his world at one point in time, gave him no real help in the matter, as they were pretty vague memories to begin with; more like impressions and names than anything.

At this point the question was no longer whether he could resolve the fact that Professor Snape was his father, because he knew that he could. The real issue at this time was whether or not he ~_wanted~_ to give the man a chance to be a father figure.

He spent most of the night going around on the same things; Do I or Don't I. Harry couldn't deny what he saw in the man's eyes during the day was a whole lot more than he ever thought could be directed at him. Even Sirius had never really looked at Harry like he was the only thing that mattered to him in the world.

Just as the sun made an appearance on the horizon, Harry finally made a decision. He would allow himself to get to know Severus Snape. But so help him, there were going to be rules. For both of them.

The first thing that he needed to do was write Hermione and Ron. Maybe they could help him with some rules that normal families follow. Summoning parchment and quill to him, he set out trying to put his thoughts on paper, and realized that he had no idea on where to start. Eventually, he decided that everything that he really needed help with had to be told in person. With that in mind, he wrote a quick note, knowing that he would see the Headmaster shortly.

_~Ron and Hermione._

_A lot has been going on this summer, too much to actually put in this letter. Just so you know, I'm no longer with the Dursleys, and I'm working on permission to bring you to where I am. _

_I really need your acceptance and your help. I'm hoping that we'll get the unpleasant stuff over and done with before Term starts once again, so you can both help me deal with the rest of the madhouse that we call school._

_Hope to see you both soon._

_Harry_

After finishing the short note, Harry copied it just in case his two best friends were not together, determined to send them off when he next saw his owl.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed when he saw the time. It seemed that he had spent more time then he figured working out what he could say to the others. Calling his crutches to his hand, Harry started to get ready for the day, cringing slightly when he remembered his outbursts from the day before, and determined that he wouldn't allow the same thing to happen again today.

~hp~

Harry looked at the heavy Great Hall doors, and heaved a sigh of frustration. So far he had not come upon any real obstacles on his way to breakfast, as there were no stairs between his room and here. Just that heavy door stood in his way between him and the rest of the people that lived in the castle, and Harry couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not. Taking another deep breath, he sent a pulse of magic at the door in order to open it and made his slow way to the table and the adults sitting there. "Good morning, Professors," he said politely, taking a seat next to his father.

"Good morning, Harry," murmured those at the table.

Serving himself small amounts of his favorite breakfast foods, Harry started to eat, knowing that he was the reason that the others remained silent. After eating near to half the food his plate, he finally figured out that the best thing for him to was to just out and ask for what he wanted and looked up to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, I need you to do something for me," he stated, ignoring the warning hiss from beside him.

"And what would that be, my boy?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling, to hide the slight astonishment he felt at the teen's abrupt behavior.

" This morning I wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione, letting them know that I was alive and well, but that I had things that I need to tell them that could only be done in person. I need your permission to have them come here," Harry stated.

"And what exactly are you going to tell them, young man?" McGonagall asked, still upset from the day before.

"Not that it's really any of your business, ma'am, considering that I already have full permission to tell them anything I want, but I plan to tell them that Professor Snape is my father, and get their thoughts on the situation," Harry said calmly, ignoring the looks from the other Professors, glad that only the Heads of House were present at the table this morning and not everyone else that he vaguely remembered from the day before.

"Harry?" Severus questioned, hoping to prevent another episode like the day before.

Turning to meet his father's eyes, Harry kept his cool while he explained. "I asked both you and Remus what I could and could not say, and you did say that it was up to me who was told. I didn't think anyone at this table was a threat to either of us."

"I understand that, Harry, but your friends?"

Sighing softly, Harry nodded his head in agreement with his father. "I know this isn't going to turn out well. That's why I want to get it done and over with before school starts. I'm going to go through enough bullshit when all the students come back, I don't need theirs as well."

Agreeing with the teen's reasoning, Severus met Dumbledore's eyes and gave his silent permission for the two Gryffindors to come to Hogwarts. "I still didn't like your tone of voice," he said quietly.

"You have civil, or you have angry. Please don't expect anymore than that at the moment," Harry replied, just as quietly, and returned to his breakfast, hoping that the others would take the hint and leave him alone for the moment.

"I think that this is wonderful news indeed, Mr. Potter. Or is it Snape?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"It's Potter, and thank you, Sir."

"Oh indeed, Mr. Potter. I imagine that this will need to remain a secret from the public until this War is over?" Sprout commented.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, dear, you may count on us to help you in any way possible," she declared, beaming at both Severus and Harry.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry mumbled, a red flush of embarrassment stealing across his face.

With his eyes twinkling like mini stars, Dumbledore saved the boy from any more embarrassment. "Well my boy, I'll have word sent to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to come here for a short stay. Have you by chance sent off your letter as of yet?"

"No, Sir. I hadn't made it that far as of yet."

"If you would be willing, I could send it for you along with the invitation to come here?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Thank you, Headmaster, I would greatly appreciate that," Harry said softly, digging through his robes for both letters, and handing them over.

"I expect that you will be seeing both of them by the end of the day, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you will have a lot to discuss."

"I do at that, sir." Taking a last few bites of his food, Harry looked up at Snape, "May I be excused, Sir?"

"Of course Harry, I'm sure you have Homework you still need to do before Miss Granger gets here," Severus said, dark amusement in his eyes.

Groaning, Harry nodded and carefully stood up. "You had to remind me," he muttered, turning to go. "Have a good day, Professors," he added politely to the rest of the table, and then started to make his slow way out the door.

When the slight figure disappeared from sight, Severus turned back to his colleagues. "Well, that went better than I expected after yesterday."

"Still could have gone better," McGonagall muttered.

"Yes, but it could have gone a whole lot worse," Sprout added.

Heads all around the table nodded in agreement, as the rest of the professors started to come in for their breakfast. Severus, glad that Harry had joined them early, took his leave of the table as well. He was sure that there was something more he could do, to speed up the healing process on his son. He just had to find it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thank you once again to Periculum…I'm really really not sure what I would do without you!

Chapter Seven

Harry sighed softly after leaving breakfast behind and headed toward his rooms to at least make a start on his homework. He knew that he still had over a month to get it done, but wanted to at least say to Hermione that he had started it, though he knew that she was well aware of the difficulties related to getting it done with the Dursleys around. The only drawback he could see at the moment was the bright sunshine coming through the windows in the entrance hall, taunting him to come out and play.

Standing in a patch of sun, trying to make a decision, he finally remembered that Dobby had said he would be willing to help him with anything he needed, and nearly laughed. "Dobby?" He called softly, hoping the elf would hear him. His answer came a few short seconds later.

"Harry Potter has called his Dobby?" A soft voice questioned from behind Harry.

Turning with a big smile on his face, Harry nodded his head. "Thank you for coming, Dobby."

Dobby nearly launched himself at the teen in happiness, reminding himself at the last second that his Harry Potter was injured and would be hurt more if he followed through on his instincts. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter Sir?" He asked instead, bouncing on his toes, with tears of happiness collecting in his eyes.

Harry turned his face back to the main doors and closed his eyes in appreciation of the sunlight. Opening them, he once more faced Dobby. "I wanted to work on my schoolwork outside by the lake. Did you think it would be possible for you to bring me my things, and perhaps something to write on as well?" He asked.

"Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter Sir. I's will bring you your books and things to help. Did you want them by your tree?" The excitable house elf asked, trembling with eagerness.

"That would be perfect, Dobby!"

"I's will have it waiting for you when you get there, Harry Potter Sir."

"Brilliant." Pausing for a moment before dismissing the elf, Harry thought of one more thing. "Dobby, can you please also tell Professor Snape where I am, no need to have that man angry at me for not being where he expects me to be."

"Yes Sir, right away," Dobby said, a big grin spreading across his face. Not only could he help Harry Potter Sir, but he was being trusted to give a verbal message. Being careful, Dobby wrapped his arms around his Harry Potter's legs and gave a slight hug before popping away.

Harry, for his part, just shook his head at the little elf, well used to his antics by now, though he was very glad that Dobby had calmed down slightly. Thinking about it, he realized it was more the fact that his legs wouldn't be able to handle Dobby's usual ways more than anything else. Either way, as Harry made his way out of the castle, he was grateful, and knew that he would need to get the elf something special for all his help.

Reaching 'his' tree, Harry had to laugh at the way Dobby had interpreted his request. Where Harry was only hoping for a board or something to balance his work on, Dobby had gone ahead and set up a mini-study. A large comfortable chair, sat under the tree, along with a stool to keep his legs up. Hovering beside the chair was what Harry assumed wizards had in place of a lap table. A large desk-like piece complete with ink well, quills, and parchment, intricately carved with a myriad of different magical animals, and polished enough to be used for a mirror. On the other side of the chair, Dobby had set up a small bookcase with his school books and in front of that was an end table complete with tea and biscuits.

Settling down with a sigh of relief, Harry poured himself a cup of tea and started on the first of his assignments: shielding charms and the basis they created for the use of basic wards, something they would be working on in the coming year.

He didn't pay attention to the time as he concentrated on his work, barely aware when the teapot was refreshed and biscuits turned into a morning snack of fruit. He did note that he would definitely need to find some way to thank Dobby when he realized that not only were his course books available to him, but any other research material needed as well.

It wasn't until he heard a throat clear that he realized another chair had been added beside his own, as well as one across from him and that he could smell the soup and fresh bread that had been delivered for lunch. Lifting his head, Harry had to blink his eyes rapidly to bring everything around him back into focus. When his eye had finally cleared, he found Snape sitting next to him, dark eyes glittering in amusement, and Remus settling into the other chair, a large grin on his face. "Um, hi?"

Severus laughed softly, echoed slightly louder by Remus, and returned the greeting. "Quite the set-up you have here, Harry," he commented.

"I blame Dobby. I asked him to bring my books, and something to write on, and by the time I got here, he had this set up," Harry explained sheepishly.

Remus threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Are you sure he isn't bound to you?" he finally asked.

"Not unless it's possible for a house elf to bind themselves to someone without that person's knowledge," Harry replied.

"Not usually, but there has been a few rare cases where it's happened," Severus snorted.

Groaning in dismay, Harry pushed the desktop away and dropped his head into his hands. "Then that's probably exactly what happened." Looking up he gave the two men a pitiful look. "Please remind me to ask Dobby about it later." Laughing softly he added, "Hermione is going to kill me!"

Dipping his head slightly in agreement, Severus smirked. "You could just not tell her," he said, knowing full well what Hermione Granger on a rant sounded like.

"Yeah, like that will work." Looking between the two men, Harry asked, "What are the two of you doing out here?"

"Well," Remus started, "when you didn't show up for lunch, we figured from the message Dobby delivered earlier that you were still out here, so we decided to bring lunch to you."

"That and to let you know that Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be here in about an hour," Severus added.

"Excellent!" Standing carefully, Harry twisted around to relax his back muscles, before sitting once again and pulling one of the trays of food closer to him, and with a quick glance at Snape for permission, started in on his lunch.

When the first of the hunger pains silenced, Severus nodded at the desk top. "How are your assignments coming?"

Pausing long enough to swallow the mouthful of bread, Harry looked over at the mass of books and scrolls. "I've finished my charms essay, and I'm now working on transfiguration."

"Did you need help with anything?"

"Not at the moment, Sir…Um, I mean Severus. Maybe later, after I've looked them over and done a final copy, you would be willing to look them over," Harry replied, keeping his eyes down, so that neither man could see the hopeful look in his eyes.

Severus ignored the knowing look Remus sent his way, knowing perfectly well that Harry was giving him the opening needed to prove that Severus did want to be a father to the boy.

"I would be delighted to look over any of your work, once you are ready for me to see it, Harry."

~~OoO~~

Harry sat silently after Severus and Remus left, letting his mind go blank as he waited for Hermione and Ron to arrive. Giving into an urge he had really not had for the past few years, Harry grabbed a scrap piece of parchment, conjured himself a Muggle pencil, and set about drawing the lake, complete with the one tentacle of the Giant Squid floating lazily across it.

A faint noise from behind him had Harry looking around the side of his chair, at the sight of his two best friends making their way towards him. He could see Ginny and the twins hesitate over whether to follow Ron and Hermione or just go ahead into the castle. Much to his relief he saw them follow their parents, instead of coming out towards him. Picking up his crutches from where he had laid them next to the chair, he took a few tentative steps towards his friends, only to stop in fear when he saw the shock and rage cross both faces.

The look on his face most have been enough to bring the other two back to themselves, because seconds later he found Hermione wrapped around him, and let the crutches fall to the ground in order to wrap his own arms around her. Another set of arms wrapped around the two of them, and Harry found himself crying out all of his anger, hurt and confusion, as he was slowly lowered to the ground.

He wasn't sure how long the three of them stayed the way, a huddled ball on the banks of the lake.

Frankly, he really didn't care either.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Once again many thanks to Periculum for her beta work. Without her I'm sure everyone would be out for my head

For those interested, Hopes Refuge will be updated as soon as Periculum gets back to me.

Sorry for the wait!

Chapter Eight.

"Alright there, mate?" Ron asked once Harry had fallen silent for a few minutes.

Harry snorted softly and started to pull away from his best friends. "I don't know if I'll ever be alright again, Ron," he mumbled, reaching for his crutches and trying to stand.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione sent the crutches to stand next to Harry's chair and pulled Harry back down to sit between her and Ron, only to squeak in surprise along with the two boys when the grass under them was transfigured to a giant squishy pillow that allowed the three of them to sit with comfort.

Glancing up, Ron growled at the sight of the Potions Master with his wand out. "I bet he's gonna give us shit for using magic while not in school, even though it wasn't us who did it," he snarled

Harry, on the other hand, nodded gratefully towards his elder. "Actually, he's probably the one that transfigured the pillow," he informed the redhead softly.

"I take it that's part of the reason you wanted to talk to us but couldn't put it in a letter?" Hermione stated, making herself comfortable.

"Yeah, you could say he's the main reason I wanted to talk to you."

"What did he do this time?" Ron grumbled, twisting himself around to face Harry.

Harry gave Ron a serious look. "I need you to be open minded and think about this before you react."

Ron studied Harry for a moment, before nodding his head. "Of course, mate, whatever you need at the moment is yours, as long as you tell us what happened for you to need those things to walk as well," he replied, indicating the crutches.

Harry sighed in relief before glancing at Hermione, "'Mione, I also need to tell you something you are not going to like, but I want you to keep in mind that I had no idea that it happened, or if it has actually happened, alright? It's just a theory at the moment." Seeing Hermione nod her head in response, Harry took a deep breath. "I'm telling you this part first, so that it makes everything else to explain in comfort," here he hesitated for a second before taking another deep breath. "We believe that Dobby bound himself to me, but we haven't actually confirmed that with him yet."

"Well that makes sense, mate," Ron said before Hermione could process that information. "A house-elf's magic and well-being depends on the magic of their owner. It was part of the agreement that was made when they first came into service. Dobby would have needed a new owner within a year after you freed him in order to continue living. And it's really no surprise that he bound himself to you, considering that he went against the wishes of his last family in order to protect you," he stated calmly.

Hermione stared at Ron like he had just grown another head. "How do you know that? Why didn't you tell me? Are you sure that's true? There's no information on it in the library."

Harry leaned back and relaxed as he waited for Ron to answer the questions presented to them; he was actually as surprised as Hermione about this information.

Ron, for his part, just shook his head. "Every child within the Wizarding world knows how the house-elf came to be part of our households. It's one of the tales that parents tell their children. I'll send you the book of tales later. We tried to tell you all this when you first started S.P.E.W, but you wouldn't listen because you couldn't find it in the library, and you were so sure that with your Muggle upbringing you could make the rest of us see that slavery was wrong. The part you didn't want to hear, was that it's not slavery if they are the ones that ask to be bound. I agree with you that things need to be put in place to better protect them from 'bad' masters, but it's still their choice. As for not being able to find it in the library, why would you? It's a SCHOOL library, that kind of information would be found in a personal library or maybe the Great Library, but not here," he pointed out to the witch far more gently than anyone would give him credit for.

Hermione smiled grimly. "I do get carried away and believe that I'm the only one with the answers, don't I?" she finally admitted, throwing a fond look at the redhead.

Harry stared at Ron for a moment before glancing back at Hermione, and started to laugh, hard enough to actually hurt. "Who are you and what have done with my best friends?" he finally managed to gasp out.

Ron smiled sheepishly at the two of them before becoming serious once again. "I think in my case it's called growing up. After what happened at the Ministry, and then finding out that your best friend was in the hospital wing and not being told what it was that happened for two weeks, kinda gave me a lot of time to think." Looking Harry in the eye, he continued. "I don't want to be the person you can't talk to because I lose my temper every time I hear something I don't like. I want you to be able to come to me with anything that happens and be able to hear you out and give ideas on what could be done to fix it or whatever else you may need me for," he informed them, his voice going soft in its sincerity.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "What he said, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say as tears gathered in his eyes. Seeing this, Ron rolled over onto his side and pulled Harry back into a hug, cradling the younger teen to him, while Hermione stretched out across Harry's back, cocooning Harry in warmth and unconditional understanding.

"I think I'm gonna put all of that to the test right now," Harry sighed. Not wanting to move from what he hoped wouldn't be the last time his friends would stay like this with him, Harry instead just squirmed slightly to get comfortable. Using Ron's arm as a pillow, and with Hermione running her fingers through his hair, Harry told them about his treatment at the hands of his aunt and uncle in even greater detail then he had told his father and Remus. He explained his reasoning about not telling them or anyone else about the abuse. He explained how he was removed from that house and by whom, along with the injuries and what was done to treat them. Finally, finally he told his two best friends about the letter he received from his mother. How Severus Snape was one of his fathers, and the decision he made to try and be a son.

A few minutes passed in silence before Ron spoke again. "There's more, isn't there? Might as well get it all done and over with at once so we can deal with it now," he murmured.

"I know the prophecy."

"What's it say, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, sharing a concerned look with Ron.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... _

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... _

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

(OP 37).

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried, burying her head between his neck and shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, mate," Ron also whispered, silent tears running down his cheek, as he turned and pulled both Harry and Hermione closer in his arms.

Once again, the two of them became Harry's anchor as deep sobs wreaked through his body, sharing in the near silent pain of the youngest of the 'Golden Trio'.

~~oOo~~

A bright blur from the castle caught Ron's attention some time later, and he gently shook Hermione awake, leaving Harry to slumber somewhat peacefully between them. It made Ron wonder, with how deeply asleep Harry was, just how much sleep he had managed to get last night. As the blur materialized as a lynx Patronus, they knew that their peaceful afternoon was coming to an end.

~the three of you need to come in for dinner~ they heard Remus' voice say.

Sighing softly, Hermione stood carefully and summoned Harry's crutches, while Ron gently woke up their friend. "Harry mate, it's time to wake. Remus wants us in to eat."

"Not 'ungry," Harry mumbled, burying his head deeper into Ron's chest.

"Yeah, mate, I gathered that much, doesn't mean the rest of us ain't though," Ron chuckled.

"Besides, Harry, you need to eat in order to have the strength to heal. You should know that by now," Hermione added.

Grumbling a little bit more, Harry finally stretched feline-like, and came to the immediate realization that he was wrapped around a decidedly male body. Snapping his head up to look into Ron's laughing blue eyes, Harry blushed beet red, and mumbled his apologies.

"No worries, mate." Ron whispered, before unwrapping his arms from around Harry and standing. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of Harry's hands and pulled him upright, allowing the smaller teen to rest against his side, while he figured his balance out. The transfiguration of the grass ended as soon as all three of them were standing.

Glancing around the area, Harry decided against calling for Dobby, knowing that he would more than likely be heading back out to that spot after they were done eating, and if not he could ask the little elf to clean it up later. Starting the slow process back up to the castle, Harry stopped suddenly and cast a cushioning charm on the crutches themselves. "Ah, much better," he sighed.

"Did Madam Pomfrey say how long you would need to use those for?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned softly before answering. "She said I would have to use them until the muscle tone in my legs returned. The nice part is, as my reliance of them reduces, they'll turn into canes and maybe a walking stick, that I'll have to keep on me at all times. She managed to get me a set that shrunk down to fit on a sheath."

"That sucks, mate," Ron offered.

"Tell me about it. Madam Pomfrey thinks I might have to use the brace on my left knee for the rest of my life, but she doesn't want to worry me more then I already am."

"Will you be able to play Quidditch again?" Ron asked, looking for a way to lighten the subject hopefully.

"Ron! There are more important things in life than Quidditch, you know."

Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione in horror. "Bite your tongue, Woman!" Harry started, sounding scandalized.

"There is nothing more important in this world than Quidditch," Ron added.

"You have got to get your priorities straight!" they both finished, reminiscent of the times Hermione had used that line on them.

"Boys!" Hermione groaned and threw her hands up in the air, before grinning at them. "Come on, let's go eat. It's obvious that the two of you are not thinking straight due to lack of food."

Laughing, the three of them entered the castle.

~~oOo~~

Harry barely managed to make into the Great Hall when he received a mouth full of red hair, as Ginny came and gave him a careful hug. "Mum's on the war path, just to let you know," she said in greeting, then stepped back to make the way clear for the older woman.

"Great," Harry whimpered.

"Harry, Dear, I am so sorry," Molly cried, wrapping Harry in a large hug.

Feeling someone grab hold of the crutches, Harry gratefully let go so he could wrap his own arms around her. "I'll be alright, Mrs. Weasley," he tried to reassure her.

"That's not the point!" she nearly screeched. "Why didn't you say anything? We would have helped you."

Not sure how to answer that, Harry looked around the room, desperate for a diversion. Thankfully Arthur was well used to his wife, and pulled her away carefully. "Now, now Molly-Wobbles. We've already gone over this. We all know now, and we will do everything we can to help."

"Yes, yes, of course. You must come and stay with us now, Harry. Why, you're already practically one of our own," Molly started.

"Um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I"m staying here at the castle," Harry said, as he accepted his crutches back from Ron.

"Well, yes, of course Madam Pomfrey would want you close. But after you'll need somewhere to stay, and then you can live with us."

"Well um, you see, I ah..." Harry managed to stutter out. Searching for and finding his father, he managed to raise an eyebrow in question, and almost growled when he got a negative answer. The adults hadn't been told you. "We'll see when Madam Pomfrey releases me," he finally managed to finish off lamely, let his father deal with these two.

"Of course, dear." Molly finally said, allowing her husband to lead her back to the table.

"Ah, Harrikins..."

"why do we..."

"get the feeling..."

"You don't want to stay with us?"

Fred and George asked in mock hurt, taking away his crutches (again) and half carrying him over to a table set up away from the adults.

"Oh, hell," Harry grumbled, glaring at both Snape and Remus, who both were trying their best not to laugh at his predicament. "Maybe because I don't want to put up with the two of you on a regular basis?" he offered up in answer.

Fred and George looked at each other over top of Harry's head. "Nah! It's gotta be something else, cuz you know we'll be around to bug you anyway. After all, you are our silent partner," they said together.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding us!" Ginny exclaimed. "Mum is livid over the two of them quitting school, and starting up their business. She's been trying to figure out how they got the money all year."

"You didn't tell us that, mate," Ron added, amazed.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, in between laughter and despair.

"I uh, gave them the winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So beware, brother Potter. We have mum on our side," the twins stated.

Grinning evilly, Harry looked up at the adult table before glancing at each twin in turn. "Oh, you may have your mum, but you see, I have the last two of the true Marauders I can turn you over to."

"Two?" "But Harry..." Ron and Hermione both said.

"You know who the Marauders are?" the twins.

"Huh?" Ginny.

"Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail created a map when they were students here and used it to create mayhem. After they left school, Shadow the fifth Marauder joined the group," Harry explained to Ginny. "The original four could apparently give the twins here a run for their money."

"Ooh, I would love to see that happen. Do you know who they are?"

"Of course," Harry said, sharing a grin with Ron and Hermione. "Prongs was a Stag, Padfoot was a Grim-like dog, Moony is a werewolf, and Wormtail, the bloody traitor is a rat. I'm not sure what Shadow's Animagus form is," Harry added thoughtfully. "I'll have to ask him later tonight."

Glancing a few times between the grinning trio and the adult table, the twins preceded to put together the clues, before the paled. "Harry, mate, we are so sorry. Marauders' honour, we will never use Mum against you again," they pleaded.

Harry continued to pick at his dinner, ignoring the disapproving looks from both Hermione and his father he received for his not so great intake of food, before he finally relented and let the twins off the hook. "Oh, fine. But let this be your only warning."

The six of them spent the rest of dinner catching up with what everyone else had been up to so far that summer, leaving the heavier topics alone until after they were finished eating. Finally, after dessert, Ginny gave Harry a concerned look. "Why don't you really want to stay with us now?" she asked.

Harry hunched over into himself, sure Ron and Hermione had stuck with him, but he wasn't sure about anyone else.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Sighing, Harry focused on the table. "I found out yesterday that Snape is my secondary father," he said softly.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard that right. Did you just say that Snape is your Father?" Ginny asked, her voice gaining volume at the end.

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, having heard her daughter loud and clear.

Harry glared halfheartedly at Ginny before dropping his head onto the table. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.


End file.
